Peace at Last
by Xylor Anamay
Summary: KILLING, PAIN, VOILENCE AND MOST OF ... LOVE... IF THIS IS WHAT YOU STRIVE TO READ IN A HARRY POTTER FANFICTION, THIS STORY IS THE ONE FOR YOU... SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR... NOTHING IS STOPPING YOU... warning for minor violence and language and sex ref
1. Default Chapter

A/N – hey guys.... This is my first fanfiction on this site so I hope you like it. Ummmm don't really have much to say but I must warn you I'm not very good with keeping up with my chapters..... I'm doing my trails for the HSC at the moment, but as soon as they are over I'll be back into it..... please review and enjoy....... Smiles..... Xylor Anamay.

* * *

** Peace at Last**  
Back Again.......  
  
Hermione looked into her reflection and sighed. It has been three years since she left Hogwarts and still her reflection hadn't changed much. Sure, she had finally invented a quick and easy way of flattening her hair down but to her she still felt like the little girl back in Hogwarts. She blow dried her hair as it was wet from just getting out of the shower. She pulled it back into a neat bun and then applied a little bit of make-up. She then pulled on her work skirt and shirt and those stupid thigh highs that she hated wearing. She then stepped out of the bathroom and nearly collided with Harry Potter who she was sharing a flat with.  
"You're going to be late for work yet again if you don't stop sleeping in Harry," She said to him in a motherly way.  
"Well, if someone didn't hog the shower all the time then maybe I wouldn't be late," Harry said to her smiling.  
"I do not hog the shower, thank you very much and anyway, it's not like you have to do anything important in there,"  
"Excuse me, it is hard work being in Auror and I have to at least smell nice. You never know, I could meet the woman of my dreams."  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "The only place you could meet her is in your dreams, now hurry up other wise your going to make me late."  
Hermione then went and had some breakfast. She really didn't feel like going to work today but she had to pay the bills some how while training to be a Healer. She loved going to Wizard Collage, learning about the ways of Wizard healing and how different it is to the muggle ways. Soon they will be investigating the body of Lord Voldemort. They had preserved his body after Harry killed him 3 years ago so people could understand how he survived for so long.  
She finished her toast and put her plate in the dishwasher. "Harry, remember we are picking up Ron at the train station," she yelled out at him. "At 4 o'clock the train arrives. You better not be later otherwise I'll kick your ass,"  
"Ok, ok. I won't be late." He said coming into the kitchen, his hair still all wet. "I can't believe we haven't seen him for 2 years. I still kind of feel like going into Quidditch like Ron did but then again, I love catching all the death eaters that haven't been caught yet."  
Hermione smiled at Harry. Hermione has noticed how much Harry had changed since the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Harry had become less worried then he had for a long time. All that he needs now is to have the courage to let someone into his life. He hasn't been on any dates at all. Hermione sensed that he still doesn't want to get hurt again.  
"Now, have a fun day at work and I'll see you at the train station at 4, ok," Hermione told him while putting her shoes and her jacket.  
"Yes, mother and I'll remember to brush my teeth as well," Harry said grinning to Hermione as she opened the door. Hermione shock her head and laughed at him.  
"Harry, your such a big dope," "I know, but you love it," He said smiling at her. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and then closed the door behind her. As she walked down the hall she thought about what it was going to be like see Ron for the first time in ages. She could believe that it had gone so quickly. She hadn't told how she felt about him. She was too scared to do that even when she know that she wouldn't be seeing him for another 2 years. She had had a crush on him since the 3rd year at Hogwarts but he just never noticed. He didn't even really notice she was a girl until 4th year. She loved walking to work. She only apparated when she was late or if she had to travel a long way. She loved walking because it was her time to think and to get her head clear of things. She also loved the exercise and the fresh air. As she turned the corner she accidentally collided into a man with very blonde hair. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you ok," Hermione asked. As the man looked her in the eye she realised who it was straight away. "Malfoy," "Granger," he said with the same evil grin he had. "What a strange surprise," "Yes it is," she said, feeling the hatred she had for him boil back up in her stomach. "Haven't changed one bit now have you. Still as ugly as ever," he said snickering. Hermione smiled at him. He is still the same Malfoy, hasn't changed a bit she thought to herself. "Nor have you, Malfoy. Still as nasty as ever and I'm guessing that you still can't fight," she laughed at the memory of Harry and George bashing up Malfoy in their 5th year. "Watch your mouth Granger or I'll............" "You'll what Malfoy.......... Run off to your father who is stuck in Azkaban prison," She laughed. Malfoy then walked off looking very fustrated. Hermione shook her head and continued walking down to the muggle café she worked at. "Hermione darling, how are you today," Lana, the owner of the café asked her. Lana was in her late twenties, she was slender with straight, long black hair that she puts up and makes it all spiky in a bun. "I'm fine. I just run into one of the nasty boys from my old school. It's so weird when that happens." "Oh, I know, I ran into on of my ex-boyfriends from school and I thought to myself, why did I ever go out with him for," she said smiling and laughing at the same time. "So, today is the big day. Seeing Ron for the first time in 2 years. Oh, how exciting. Have you got anything new and interesting to wear? And to let him know that yes you are a woman now and that you want him bad baby." Hermione laughed. "No I haven't." She said while putting a black apron around her waist. "I haven't had anytime to, with studying, work and cleaning up the house I hardly have time to brush my teeth let alone shop,"  
  
"Girl, there is always time to shop. Oh, damn I haven't made more chocolate muffins," "Its ok, I'll do that while you serve the customs," Hermione said. "Thanks, darl," Hermione went into the back and started to make some muffins. Lana was so go to her. She is like a big sister Hermione never had. She had always wanted a family like Ron had, with heaps of kids and a beautiful house. She couldn't wait for that to happen to her. Lana knew how she felt about Ron. Sure Hermione had gone on dates and everything but they never last very long. Her Heart was just never in to them. Not like it was with Ron. It was so different with him. She loved how they used to fight and bicker at each other even though she hated that he always had to argue with her. She loved his goofy looks and how he got embarrassed easy. She couldn't wait to see him again and just maybe, just maybe she might tell him how she felt. 

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it had already been 2 years. It felt like the time had flown by. He couldn't wait to hear what life was like playing for England's Quidditch team. He was asked to play but he decided that he wanted to be an Auror. He was actually quite surprised that he qualified to be an Auror. Hermione said he was stupid when he told her this, but he honestly didn't think he could have been an Auror. He loved his job though. Trying to solve the mysteries, but it feels different from when Hermione, Ron and him went on their adventures during Hogwarts. It always feels like his missing something. And also now that he doesn't have to sneak around as much, it has lost a bit of its excitement, but it is still good all the same. Harry was at the Ministry of Magic, swinging on his office chair. He had only paper work to catch up on and he didn't feel like doing any of it. He didn't have any criminals in his league to capture as he had already caught all of them. He is very good at what he does; he throws himself into his work and doesn't really have any time for anything else. He is already up there catching Death Eaters that are still in hiding. It helps him not to think about things he is missing out on because he is too afraid to get hurt, again. He is to scared to let go of his heart and let someone in who cares about him. Other then Hermione and Ron, he has no-one to really talk to. He hardly even shares things with them. He looked at his clock and noticed it was time for him to go and meet Ron. He put on his cloak and apparated from the room to the train station. 

* * *

He couldn't believe he was nearly there at last. He was on the train and it was just about to arrive at London. He was finally going to see his two best friends for the first time in 2 years. He had missed them so much since he had left to play Quidditch. He couldn't wait to hear what has happened to Harry and capturing all those Death Eaters. He also couldn't wait to see Hermione again. He finally realised how much he loved her. He met a lot of girls while he was away but they never seem to be even half as good as Hermione. He wanted her so much it was unbearable, but when ever he went to tell her this he froze and couldn't do it. He just needed a sign, something to tell him that she could hopefully feel the same way about him.  
  
The train pulled into London station and Ron got off. He was only standing there for a little bit when he was jumped on to by Hermione hugging him. He pulled her in close to him, hugging her just as tight. "Oh, Ron, it is so good to see you. I've missed you so much," Hermione said who had still not let go of Ron. "I've missed you too heaps, Hermione," "Hermione, let the man breathe for crying out loud," Harry said who was standing in front of Ron. Hermione let go of Ron even though she didn't want to. Harry and Ron hugged in a very manly way. "Mate, you look like you've worked out heaps." Harry said. Hermione also noticed how muscly Ron had gotten. "Yeah," Ron said smiling. "They make us do a lot of working out in Quidditch training," Ron looked over at Hermione and she looked as gorgeous as he last saw her. She was smiling from ear to ear and her eyes were sparkling. Ron's heart was beating so fast just at the sight of her. "So, shall go back to the flat." Harry asked them. "I'm sure you would love to sit down in a comfy chair after the train trip," "Yeah that would be great," Ron said picking up his suitcase and then they all apparated from the train station back to the flat. "Are you hungry at all, Ron? Would you like you to make you something?" Hermione asked. "Yeah sure thing," "So, what's it like playing Quidditch for London," Harry asked eagerly. "Well, it is a lot more tough then people think," Ron started to explain. "All the training we have to do and all the plays we have to learn. For training we have to run 10 ks, 4 days a week and then we have to do weights, but it's really good fun. The team has a really good bond at the moment, because we don't have any new players. We've also had some pretty funny times. It was so funny when we hired a stripper for on of my mate's birthdays. He totally freaked out. So, what is it like catching all the death eaters?" "It is really tiring. So many nights not being able to sleep and so many times I have nearly got blown up to pieces. But I'm still alive so I must be doing something right." Harry told him. "I remember when I was up all night worrying about him," Hermione said while bring in a plate of sandwiches and some pumpkin juice and glasses. "And of course all the worrying was for nothing, but what he was doing just made me even angrier at him," Ron raised his eye brow at this. Hermione hardly ever got angry at Harry. "What did you do?" Ron asked Harry. "He was out celebrating with his mates because he caught one of the hardest Death Eats to catch," said Hermione, answering for Harry. "And what's wrong with a lil celebration?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him. "It would have been nice for Harry to call to say he was alive," Hermione said with a little bit of angry in her voice. "Ok, ok," Ron said putting up his hands in defence. "So, how is studying for you Hermione?" "It is pretty good, even with all the gross looking stuff that is out there. But soon we will be exploring Voldemort's body. Now that is going to be quite interesting,' "Yeah, it would be," Ron said. Ron was very curious to know if either of them had a partner. Especially Hermione but he wasn't game enough to ask. "So Ron, have any plans while you are here," Harry asked grabbing another sandwich. "Well, I'm only really here to see you guys........ Oh and my family I guess," "Oh, I forgot to tell you. They would like us to go around there for dinner tomorrow night," Hermione said to Ron. "Ok, cool." Ron said but then he heard a really weird noise. "Umm.......... What's that weird noise? "Oh, shit," Harry said while coming aware of the beeping noise. He ran into his room and retrieved a Minder. (A Pager in other words). "Sorry guys, but a really important emergency just came up," He said grabbing his coat. "That's ok Harry; just remember to call me as soon as......." "Yes I know, as soon as a can. I don't know when I'll be finished so do wait up for me or anything, ok," Harry said, making sure he hard his wand. "Bye Harry and if you can't be good be careful," Hermione said. "And if I can't be careful, I'll name it after you," Harry said with a big grin on his face and then he appararted from the room. "So Ron what would you like to do?" Hermione asked sitting down beside him.  
  
"I'm not really all that fused," Ron said looking into Hermione's breath taking eyes. "Well, I was thinking we could go out and have dinner, so, how about you go and have a shower and freshen up and while you are doing that I'll make your bed that you will be sleeping on," Hermione said. "Ok, sounds like a plan to me," Hermione got up to get Ron a towel. Ron couldn't help but think how nice it would be to have her in his arms. 


	2. The Secret Is In The Eye

A/N - Ok guys next chapter is up ..... hope it aint to bad.... please review cos it really inspires me to write more and faster..... plus sorry about the spelling and stuff. I'm REALLY bad it that.... smiles Love Xylor Anamay................... On with the story........... god i sound so blunt..........

* * *

The Secret is in the Eye  
  
"Harry, we have another one," said Harry's assistant, Nathan. He was tall with blonde hair and muscly legs. "Who?" Harry asked Nathan who just apparated into his office. "We don't know. All we know is that he calls himself Racyo Madlof and that name doesn't exist in the wizard's data base." "What else do we know?" Harry asked wanting to know everything about this so called wizard. "Well, he has been pretty busy. He has killed 7 muggle born witches all over the world including Australia and Bali. But the weird thing is, is that he doesn't kill them with magic. He holds them down with magic but he makes a snake bit them to kill them. I've never heard anything this bazaar before." Nathan explained to Harry who didn't seem that it was different at all. "No, I've heard about things like this in the muggle world and let me tell you there are some pretty weird people out there." Harry said to Nathan. "So, he only attacks muggle born witches does he?" "Yep, they are all very pretty and all from the more richer community,' "Has anyone seen him?" "We haven't had any sittings of the wizard who killed the witches but everyone we have talked to have said things about a wizard that wears all black and always wearing a hood so no-one can see his face. Every time a killing has happened he always seems to be in the area," "Is there anything else I should know," Harry asked trying to work out what this was about. "Nope, that's all we know so far. But all the places he has killed is in this file," Nathan said handing Harry a file that said top secret. "We are trying to keep things hush hush; we don't want the public to know." Just then Harry's Minder started beeping again. "We've got another killing,' Harry said alarmed. "Where?" Nathan asked. "Middlin, in the back streets" "Ok, lets go,' they both disparate.

* * *

"Ron, come on, you know I hate surprises." Hermione pleaded with Ron. They were walking along the main street of London, trying finding a place to eat. The wind was slightly cold and sky was dark. 'I'm sorry but you are just going to have to wait," Ron said to her with a big grin on his face and thinking how Hermione looked so cute when she pleaded. "Fine, but please make it soon ok, cos I'm not the patient type." They had been looking for a place to eat for along time. They kept on getting distracted by one another. Talking non stop and they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Hermione was so happy to see Ron again. She noticed he had changed so much yet in other ways he had changed so little. He still had his gorgeous grin and his nature to worry, but he had grown so much since he had been away. He was now quit muscular and he had matured a lot over the two years. Hermione's heart ached for him but she didn't want to tell him how she feels just in case he didn't feel the same way. "So, are we going to eat or what because I am getting really hungry?" Hermione said to Ron, stopping to face him. "Ok, how about you decide because I'm cool with what ever we he............ well as long as it isn't like chicken feet or something gross like that," "Chicken feet?" Hermione said with a confused look on her face. "Ummm.......... When we had to go to Singapore............ oh don't worry I'll tell you later," Ron said when he finally noticed how hungry he was. "Ok, how about we have some Chinese." "And what is Chinese?" Ron asked. "Well, it's hard to really describe it but it is really nice, trust me on this," Hermione said to him while grabbing his hand towards a restaurant that was paint red with gold Chinese writing. "Ok, but if it's bad I'm not paying for it," Hermione just smiled at him sweetly and then they entered the restaurant.

* * *

"Harry, over here," Nathan whispered in the dark allies. They were at the place where the killing was sited, looking for the body. Harry crept over to be where Nathan was with his ward firmly in his hand. They both stood in the darkness of the night, hiding, with their backs leaning against a brick wall. "Look," Nathan said, his head gesturing to look around the corner. Harry moved his head slightly to see. He saw someone with a black cloak, kneeling, hovering over a body. Harry nodded to Nathan and they both jumped out of the darkness, their wands firmly in front of them. "DO NOT MOVE," Harry yelled. The figure over the body did not move, didn't even flinch with surprise. "Turn around slowly and we wont have to hurt you," Harry said firmly. But still the figure did not move, it just knelt there looking down at the dead body on the ground. "I SAID TURN AROUND OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO," The figure finally stood up. But instead of turning around, it ran into the darkness. At an instant, Harry was on the person's heels, chasing after it. Jumping over pieces of wood and metal that had fallen off the broken down flats. He ran as fast as he could but the figure was nearly out of his sight. He disparate and landed just a few feet away from the figure. The person ran straight into him, pushing Harry straight to the ground. Harry looked up to the person that landed on top of him and he noticed it was a young woman, about that same age as he was. She looked scared and frantic, her icy blue eyes glassy and wide with fear and her lips were trembling. She had blonde dreadlocks and her skin was whiter then white. "The secret is in the eye," She whispered, looking as if she had just sent herself to death. Harry heard a sound in the distance and at that the young woman jump off Harry, in a blink of an eye she had landed on top of the roof of the high raised buildings surrounding them, then she just disappeared. "Did you see who it was?" Nathan asked, running up to Harry and helping him up. "Yeah," Harry said who was very confused. "And," "Well, she said that, the secret is in the eye," "She?" Nathan said with a very surprised tone in his voice. "Yeah........... She," Harry said again, smiling.

* * *

"Oh, Ron, it is beautiful," there were tears in Hermione's eyes as she opened her surprise from Ron. Ron smiled and felt the warmest feeling in his heart. "Shall I," he asked, putting out his hand. "Yes," Hermione handing the silver necklace that he bought her. The pendent was a love heart with a blue stone in the middle. He unclipped the latch on the back and placed it carefully around Hermione's smooth neck. He couldn't help but slightly touch the back of her neck and when he did, he got shivers down his spine. Hermione smiled at Ron after he had latched the necklace on. "Thank you , Ron, it is absolutely beautiful," "I wanted to show you how much I missed you while I was away. And how much you mean to me," Ron said smiling back to her. They were sitting down on a bench, looking out on to the lake with the moon light shining down on them. They had an amazing meal, remembering funny and sad times they had had together, and asking each other stuff that has happened in their life but always finding that they couldn't get the nerve to ask one another if either of them had a partner. "I'm really worried about Harry, Ron," Hermione said with a very concerned expression. "Why is that?" Ron asked, frowning. "Well, he doesn't seem to want to have fun. Ok, yes, he and I have fun together but he doesn't go out and socialise. When ever I ask him to come with me and my friends from study he always makes an excuse, like he has work to do. I think he still feels that he can't get close to people, because they might get hurt. He is scared to even have any friends other then us. He has only been on a few dates since he has defeated Lord Voldemort. And even then I had to force him to. He just puts all his effort into his work. That's why he has become an Auror so fast." Hermione explained while looking into Ron 's eyes. "I guess he is just not use to the fact that he doesn't have to do that any more. Now that Voldemort isn't out to get him any more, but how are we going to show him that he doesn't have to protect anyone anymore?" "I don't know. I've tried so many things but no matter what I do he just runs off angry at me," "Wow, Harry. Angry at you. That's got to be a first." Ron said in amazement, Hermione chuckled. Ron noticed that Hermione was slightly shivering and he then pulled his jacket off and wrap it around Hermione's shoulders. She smiled and then moved closer to Ron. He put his arm around her to keep her warm but also because he wanted to hold her close to him. To cuddle and snuggle up to her.

* * *

"Very interesting." Harry said while he was investigating to dead witch's body. "Ah, what is," Nathan asked Harry. They were both still in the dark alley. Trying to find any evidence at all so the could know who the killer is. "Well, she has strawberry seeds on her lips and in her hand there is the top of a strawberry," "Harry, what is this all about? I have never heard of anything like this before," "Well, Nathan. I understand why you have never heard of something so weird even though you do come from the wizarding world," "Well, so do you," Nathan said, confused at what Harry just said. "Yes, but I am half muggle and it seems to me is that this killer is taking a leaf out of the muggle world if I'm not mistaken," Harry explained to Nathan. "What do you mean," "Well, there was this myth or a legend about a man that called himself, Jack the Ripper, and he use to go around killing women in very gross ways." Harry explained to Nathan. "It was in the late 1800's and he was a very clever man. He seduced the women by offering cherries and back in those days cherries were very expensive and only rich people bought them so that's why woman were so easily drawn in." "Yes, but you said you found strawberry seeds on her lips?" Nathan said, still a bit confused at what Harry is saying. "Yes I did. Strawberries are a very romantic fruit, so what I think this killer is doing, is drawing them in by romance," "Harry, I have to hand it to you. You're so young yet so good at what you do," Nathan said smiling and shaking his head in amazement. "Well, I think we have finished up here. How about we take her back to the Silvery ,"(Lab in other words) Harry said standing up. "Yeah ok," They bent down and touched the witch's body just slightly then disparated along the dead body. 


	3. The Question of Why?

Question of Why?

"Hey, Ron. I've been looking for you everywhere," Hermione said running up to me.

"Sorry, I just felt like taking a walk. It's just such a beautiful morning,"

Hermione smiled at Ron, "I know. It is a beautiful morning," Hermione said with a dreamy expression. Hermione then stepped closer towards me. I could smell her delicious perfume.

"Hermione ........... you look............," I couldn't find the words. Beautiful or gorgeous just wasn't enough to tell Hermione how she looked.

"Yes, Ron........... I look......?" Hermione said while taking another step closer towards me. Our lips were just inches apart from one another.

"You look..........," I swept a piece of her hair out of her eyes and brushed it back behind her ear. "You look breath taking," I looked into her chocolate brown eye and melted. I just wanted to tell her, right there and then, that I am totally, head over heels, in love with her.

Hermione smiled at me and then I saw a very different expression on her face that I had never seen before. As if she wanted something that was so close yet so far away. I saw her bite her bottom lip. She then swept her hand around my neck and directed my lips towards hers. My lips touched hers, delicately and softly. My lips moved slowly and lovingly with hers. I touched her tongue with mine, massaging mine with hers. She tasted sweeter and smoother then vanilla ice cream. I slide my hands around her waist, pulling her closer towards me.

Hermione slowly pulled away and again I was staring into her captivating eyes. "Ron," she whispered.

"Yes, Hermione," I said with my arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Ron," she said again, louder, but I noticed that the sound of her voice was not in sync with her mouth. "Ron, wake up," Hermione was now fading away from me but I could still hear her voice. "Ron, wake up sleepy head,"

Ron opened his eyes and saw Hermione's smiling face staring back at him.

"Good morning, Ron. And how are you this morning?" Hermione asked Ron who was still trying to wake up out of the dream that he just had.

"Umm...... Fine," Ron answered Hermione. Ron looked around. He was in the spare bedroom of Harry's and Hermione's apartment. The sun was shinning through the window and there was the smell of bacon and eggs in the air.

"I'm sorry that I had to wake you," Hermione said sitting down next to where Ron was lying. "I didn't want to because you looked so peaceful and cute when you were you asleep but, it's already 10 o'clock and I promised that we would meet up with Harry and Ginny for lunch today."

"Oh, ok," Ron still wasn't quit wake. He was still surprised by his dream that he had woken up from and wishing that it was real.

"Umm.............. Ron, why were you saying my name when you were sleeping," Hermione asked cautiously.

"Oh.............. I was saying your name.......... when........ when I was sleeping?" Hermione nodded still looking shy that she had asked. "Umm.......... I don't know," Ron said, acting confused.

"Well, get up then. I've cooked you bacon and eggs for breakfast," Hermione said smiling again and then leaving the room.

While Ron was getting changed he couldn't help but think about the dream that he was woken up from. He couldn't help but notice how right it felt to hold Hermione in his arms. To kiss her passionately and caress her beautiful body. He knew he would never tell her how he really felt about her. He felt that he couldn't stand a chance. He was like a brother to her, not a boyfriend, he thought to himself. And anyway, he believed that he wasn't good enough for her. She is really smart and beautiful and he had red hair, freckles and he wasn't smart at all. She would go for someone handsome and smart with rich parents. Ron sighed; feeling once again depressed about how much his love life sucked. But you never know, stranger things have happened, maybe, just maybe Hermione could feel the same way, Ron thought to himself, walking out of his room to go and eat breakfast.

"Oh, Ron, it's so good to finally see you," Ginny said giving Ron a warm huge hello. Ron couldn't believe how much Ginny had grown. She now looked much more like a woman then the little girl he use to see her as.

"It's really good to see you too Ginny," Ron said. Ginny let go of Ron and then sat down at a table in The Courtship House, a new little café that had just been opened in Diagon Alley.

"I wonder where Harry is." Hermione said looking around, trying to find him.

"I'm not to sure," Ginny said. "Shall we wait.........." Ginny didn't need to finish what she was saying because just then Harry apparated right then at the table.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologised. "It's bloody hell at the office today," Harry said sitting down between Ginny and Hermione.

"Why. What'd happened?" Ron asked him.

"Well, this case that has just come up has sent everyone mad. No one has a clue how to deal with it because know one has ever had to tackle a case like it before." Harry explained.

"What is so different about it?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Well, for one, the murder doesn't kill his victims by magic. He uses a snake, but not just any snake. He uses a Black Vampire snake that has not one but two sets of fangs. One set has deadly poisons venom and the other set sucks blood. These snakes are very uncommon."

"Do you have any clue on who the killer is?" Ron asked wanting to hear more.

"All we know is that it is a male because he seduces the witches by romance."

"How do you know that?" asked Ginny.

"Well, we found strawberry seeds on her lips and the residue of red wine on her lips which are both liked with romance. He also doesn't physically hurt them other then the snake bite."

"And you just found all that out by investigating the victims bodies," Ron said amazed with how much Harry had found out in just one day.

"Yeah, but I had other people doing the testes for me. I actually had to use muggle testing for some of the procedures. It is very interesting how the murder is so closely related to muggle dealings."

"So, what happened last night that was so interesting?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry then started to tell them about what happened the night before. About the victim and the stranger.

"It was a she!" Ron said, very surprised at what Harry just told him. "Yeah, but it was strange. She whispered "The secret is in the Eye," and then she jump so un-humanly high that she landed on top of the tall buildings surrounding us." Harry explained.

"What did she look like?" Hermione asked Harry, very drawn in to what he was saying.

"She had blonde, almost white dreadlocks, icy blue eyes and she had very pale skin, even in the darkness," Harry said wondering why Hermione had asked that question.

"Well, she could easily be a vampire," Hermione said, thinking. "A woman wondering around the dark alley ways. The pale skin and icy blue eyes. The strength to jump very high heights. It all adds up."

"Yes, that's a good point. I'll have to investigate that further," Harry said, thankful for Hermione's information.

Just then, a waitress came over to the table. "Are you already to order," She asked. We all ordered what we wanted and then the waitress left them be.

"So, the young woman said "The secret is in the Eye,"?" Hermione asked, still captivated with what Harry was saying.

"Yeah. Do you have any ideas on what it could mean, because I'm stumped,"

Hermione thought for a little while. Thinking about what it could mean.

"First of all, what is a secret?" Hermione asked after thinking a bit.

"Something that we don't know," Ginny said, surprised at herself for suggesting that.

"Exactly. So what don't we know?" Hermione said getting a little excited.

"Well............ the killer for one................ But we also don't know why he is doing it. There must be some reason for killing all the innocent witches." Harry said, knowing where Hermione was getting at.

"Yes, so the question is why? Why would he do such horrible things!" Hermione said smiling at her accomplishment.

"Ok, but what does the "eye" have to do with?" Ginny asked.

"That part I'm confused about." Hermione said with a frown on her face. "I don't see how it connects."

"Well, thanks heaps for helping me out with that." Harry said. For the rest of their lunch they talked about Ron and him playing Quidditch and other general topics. Laughing at funny times that they had shared and the amazing adventures that they had pursued.

After lunch, Ginny and Hermione went shopping for something's and Harry went with Ron to get some Quidditch stuff.

"So............ Have you asked out Hermione yet?" Harry said with a very big grin on his face.

"Excuse me?" Ron said going red in the face. How could he have known his feelings for Hermione? Ron thought to himself. Am I that obvious?

"Have you .......... Ron Weasley........... ASKED OUT.......... HERMIONE GRANGER yet?" Harry said as if he was talking to a child.

"I know what you said Harry, It's just that. Why would I ask Hermione out?" Ron said still playing dumb to Harry's question.

"Oh, come off it Ron. It is obsesses that you like her. You can't stop looking at her."

"Look, I don't like Hermione in that way. And even if I did I'd have know chance in hell with her anyway." Ron told Harry. Ron didn't exactly know why he didn't just tell him that truth. After all Harry was his best mate.

"And why do you think that Ron?" Harry asked still with a smile on his face knowing fully will that his best friend was lying to him.

"Well, for starts, she is smart and I'm the stupidest git out there. Two, she is very pretty and I'm plain Ron Weasley with red hair and freckles. What would she see in me?"

"Well, for one thing," Harry started to explain to Ron. "Hermione trusts you. Two, you are smart, just not text book smart like she is. And three, you are nice and caring to those who are your friends and Hermione is appealed to that more then anything else. And looks wise........... I don't know because I'm not gay, of course no offence to those who are."

"I think you should put a question mark on that statement you just made," Ron said thinking but smiling at the same time.

"Excuse ........... Are you saying you have doubts about my sexuality?" Harry asked Ron even though Harry knew he was just pulling his leg.

"I don't have doubts Harry, just other people might,"

"And how do you come to this conclusion?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, from what Hermione has told me you were forced to go out on dates,"

"Well, Hermione has got a big mouth and anyway, my job is very demanding and very busy," Harry said a little bit angry that Hermione told Ron this.

"That doesn't mean you can't have some fun once and awhile. Look, I understand that what you have gone through with Voldemort has made an impact on your life but you have to let go of that and move on. Don't be scared to let your guard done now and take risks,"

"You are sound like Hermione now, you know that." Harry said laughing at Ron.

"Shut up you big git," Ron said smiling.

"Hey, at least I'm not the one pining over someone and don't have the gust to unleash their true feelings," Harry said being very melodramatic at the end.


	4. The Coven KK

The Coven; KK

Harry had looked everywhere. He looked up books, searched through old newspapers, song lyrics and even the internet but still he couldn't find anything about the clue that the woman gave to him. He kept on thinking about that mysterious woman and how captivating she was. She was so mysterious and that drew Harry's attention in more ways then one. He wished he could find her and talk to her, even see her again, but Harry knew that the chances of that happening were very slim. He couldn't help but to think of how beautiful she was on the night that he had saw her.

Harry was lying on his bed in his room. His head was at the end of the bed and his feet were up against the wall which he was bouncing a ball on to, thinking hard at what the women meant. He hears a knock at the door and he called out come in.

Hermione opened the door, closely followed by Ron. Hermione walked ever and jumped on Harry's bed.

"Harry, you have been in here since we left The Burrow which was tow nights ago, other then you disapparating to the library. You have hardly even eating anything." Hermione said with a very concerned face. "I'm worried that you are over working yourself.

"No I'm not. I just really want to get a move on with this case before someone else gets killed." Harry explained. He loved Hermione very much and how she cared so much about him but sometimes he just needed to be alone and think.

"Harry you hardly have any fun anymore. It is all work, work, work for you now," Hermione said while Ron too came and sat down on the bed.

"And what's so wrong with that? You were like that at school. You were always study, study, study."

"But I didn't use that to hide from things," said Hermione, softly and calmly to Harry.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not hiding from anything," Harry said getting a little mad.

"Harry you are. You are scared of going out and letting your guard down once and awhile because you are afraid of getting hurt or getting someone else hurt."

"No I'm not,"

"I'm afraid Hermione is right Harry." Ron looking a lil afraid to admit that. "Since you have killed Voldemort you have completed the Aurors training course that was suppose to go for 4 years, but you completed it in 2 and you've only had one year as an Auror and already you are fighting with the big guns. Not to mention that you have captured over 20 Death Eaters and many other Voldemort wannabies. I don't think any Auror has ever completed so much in just over 3 years."

"Ok, so I'm dedicated to my work. What's the big deal?" Harry was getting fustrated so he got up and started to pace the room.

"Harry, there is a fine line between dedication and obsession." Hermione said. Harry balled up his fist to try and control his angry. "What I'm trying to say Harry is that I can't remember the last time you truly smiled or laughed."

"I smile and laugh thank you very much,"

"Yes, Harry. I have heard you laugh and smile, but Harry, your eyes don't smile. Not the way they use to. They are always glazed over and sheltered off to the world because you had to so you could be able to face Voldemort and won. But you have done that now Harry. It is time to let go and move on. You don't have to be the hero anymore."

"Yeah, sure thing Hermione. I'll do exactly that,' Harry said with sarcasm in his voice. "I'll just drop everyone's expectations of me and let my stupid heart to be so vonriable. And then people can walk all over me because they know they can. Not only will I do that but I'll might also become an alcoholic and a drugo and make a big scandal out of me. I'm sorry Hermione, but my life isn't as perfect as yours. I've had to live with the fact that everyday of my teenage years I've had the whole worlds fate on my shoulders and there was more then a 50% chance that I would die and along with many people of whom I loved. I'm sorry I'm sick of watching the people I love getting hurt and I'm sick of getting hurt." Harry couldn't take their staring any longer. He disapparated, leaving them staring at the space that Harry was standing, wide eyed and shocked.

"I hate it when he does that," Hermione said getting off Harry's bed. Hermione was furious and she started to pace around the room. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't keep still. Ron didn't know what to do with himself. "I hate it how he just disapparates before we have solved the problem. He just keeps on running away from things he doesn't want to face. Oh, Ron what are we going to do?"

Ron looked up at Hermione. Her eyes were all glazed over and he new that she was about to cry. Ron got up and took her in his arms and sighed. Hermione then just let the tears flow out of her. Letting all her sadness and sorrow go. "I don't think there is much we can do Hermione." Ron said to her. Keeping her close to him, embracing her with as much love as possible. "I think Harry just needs to figure this one out on his own. All we can do now is be here for him." They stood there for awhile, Hermione crying in Ron's embrace. Ron stroking her soft smooth hair, calming her down. "Come on, let's go and have a cup of tea," Ron said after Hermione had calmed herself down as much as possible.

They went into the kitchen and Ron prepared the tea while Hermione sat on one of the kitchen stoles, resting her head on her hands. "It feels weird." Ron started to say. "It's weird you being angry at Harry. It was always me you were angry at," Ron and Hermione smiled at each other.

"Things have defiantly changed Ron. And anyway way. You were always the one that started it." Hermione said grinning at Ron cheekily.

"I was not, you were the one that always provoked me," Ron said back to her.

"Well, we have defiantly matured since our school days." Hermione said thankfully. Ron handed over her tea and Hermione took a sip of it. "I'm so glad that you are here right now. I don't think I could have dealt with this on my own,"

"That's ok. I love being at least a little bit useful," Ron took a sip of his tea and he felt it warm his insides. He didn't know how long he could take his love for Hermione. He wanted her some much but he just couldn't fine the gust to tell her. _But what if you never tell her and then she ends up marrying this cunning wizard because you didn't have the gust to own up to your true feelings._ Said a little nagging voice in Ron's head. He thought about that. Watching Hermione fall in love with somebody else would just break Ron's heart. I guess this as good as any time to tell her, Ron thought.

"Hermione, can......... can I tell you something..................."

Harry was walking along the dark roads of London. Trying to clear his head of all his troubled thoughts. How could Hermione say those things to him. It was his life for starters and he should be able to choose how he was going to live it. Sure, he did get lonely once and awhile but ever time he did he just got more involved with work. He didn't want to go out and fall in love just to get his heart crushed yet again. He also didn't want to be responsible for other people to get hurt because of him. Neither of them understood what he went through. Sure, both of them were there with him and all, but they didn't know how much pressure he was under by the whole world. All of their expectations weighing him down to kill Voldemort. Even now he still felt the pressure to do even more good. To capture or kill all the bad wizards out there that threaten this world. He didn't have any time to fall in love. Let alone have fun.

Harry sighed, feeling all the pressure of this world caving in around him. He decided that he needed a drink. He found a muggle bar not that far ahead. This bar was small and brightly lit. The bar was crowded with people out for a good time and the regulars that were always there. Harry sat at the bar and ordered a Jim Beam and coke. He sat there, gulping down his drink and looking around the bar. He sat there, watching and listening to the sounds of laughter and yelling. Watching people playing pool and dancing to the Juke Box. He did miss having fun and laughing, but every time he felt that willing to let go, he pushed it down even deeper. Hiding it as much as he could.

He finished off his drink and he was about to order another one but then someone caught his eye. A woman, standing against the far wall, wearing muggle clothes and a red cap that hid most of her face. Even though her face was cover Harry could just see the white pale skin and the blonde dreadlocks. She sensed that someone was watching her. She looked up and their eyes met. For a second they just stared at each other, but then she quickly started to move towards the exit.

Harry wasted no time and started to follow her. Harry had to weave his way through the mass of crowd, occasionally bumping into people but he didn't care. All he cared about was capturing this woman and talk to her. He saw her leave the bar and run out to her left with Harry just a couple of steps behind her. He stepped out onto the street. He saw her running at a very fast speed. He begun to run after her, trying to run as faced as he could. She turned a corner that lead into the dark alley ways. He kept on running, he was finding it hard to breathe and he felt a stitch form in his sides but he couldn't give up. He turned into the alley way but when he got there, she was nowhere in sight. He knew that there was no point in running anymore so he slowed down, then he bent over, trying to calm his breathing down. But just then, out of now where, came the woman barging into him, using her body to trapping him against the wall. She quickly draw out a knife, holding it up against Harry's throat. He didn't move, knowing that could kill him any second.

Harry looked at the woman and noticed a pendent around her neck with a symbol on it. Harry was curious at what it meant but then the woman spoke. "Third day of the full moon. Park of the dead. Mary Chasings. .Midnight. All of your questions will be answered." Then she shimmers away before Harry had a chance to say a word.

Hermione stirred, and then she heard something in her room. She suddenly woke up to see Harry just about to close the door.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

"Hi......... sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Harry said softly.

"That's ok," she said to him. "You can come in if you want," Harry walked into Hermione's room and sat down on her bed.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. For having a go at you tonight," Harry said not looking her in the eye. "It was uncalled for. I know you are just trying to look after me but I need to deal with my problems when I'm ready."

Hermione smiled and forgave him straight away. She lent over and hugged him. "I'm sorry too. I'm just really worried about you. You are the brother I never had and I don't like to see you so unhappy,"

Harry smiled and returned the hug. "You're the family love that I never had,' Harry said to her. "I'm so lucky to have both you and Ron with me. I don't think I could survive without either of you too."

"I thought I heard talking," Harry and Hermione broke away from there hug and saw Ron leaning against the door.

"Hey, Ron I'm really........" Harry started to say but the Ron cut him off.

"It's ok Harry," Ron said smiling. Ron came in and sat down on the bed as well.

"Hermione," Harry said a little curiously.

"Yes Harry?"

"I know it's late and all but could you help me with something?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes Harry, I'll be glad to help you."

Harry then started to tell them what happened to him that night. About seeing the woman again and the message that she told him. Also the about the muggle clothes that she was wearing and the pendent around her neck.

"Could you help me try and find if that pendent means anything?" Harry asked both Hermione and Ron.

"Sure, do you think you could draw what it looks like for me or try you're hardest to describe it?" Harry nodded. "Ok, how about we all get up and have some breakfast because I know we wont be getting anymore sleep tonight."

They all agreed and headed out to the kitchen. Ron prepared the food while Harry made the tea. Hermione went and got some parchment, quill and a book. When the food and tea was ready they all sat around the dinning table.

"Ok, so what did it look like," Hermione asked Harry.

"Well, it was round and it looked like it had 2 K's in the middle but one was facing left and the other was facing right,"

"Was it silver or gold or what?" Ron asked.

"It was silver metal and it was simple. It didn't have any stones and it wasn't solid. Like a coin or anything. There were holes in it."

"Why don't you try and draw it. So we can try and understand the description better." Harry obeyed Hermione and didn't the best drawing he could from memory. When Harry was finished Hermione stared at it for awhile. She then opened her book that she had and started to look through it. After a little while of searching she found what she was looking for. She turned the book around and there was the picture of the pendent.

"This pendent that you saw on her represents a coven called K.K." Hermione told Harry. "This is a very powerful coven and no-one really knows anything about it, both in our world and the muggle world. They are nor good nor bad. They create their own rules and I have heard that they kill for a living." The last thing Hermione said hung in the air like someone had just died


	5. It's time to Party

It's Time to Party

Ron was in his room, getting ready to go out with Harry and Hermione, to try and find this mystery woman. He thought back to the other night. He nearly told Hermione how he truly felt about her, but of course, something happened so he couldn't.

Flash back......

"Hermione, can......... can I tell you something..................."

"Yeah, go ahead Ron." he looked into her eyes and just as he was about to tell her he loved her, he heard a ringing sound coming from somewhere.

"Hold that thought," Hermione went over and picked up the phone. "Hello............ Oh, hi mum.............. Yes I'm fine, how are you?................. that's good...................... Yes Ron is here................ Yes he is good.................."

Ron let out the breath that he was holding in. He couldn't believe he was just about to tell her his biggest secret. To tell her that he loved her. Maybe that was a sign. To tell him that he shouldn't. He was now really confused.

"Sorry about that," Hermione had hung up the phone already. "Now what were you going to ask me,"

"Oh.......... Umm....... Nothing. Don't worry about it," Hermione looked at Ron a bit unconvinced but she didn't want to push matters further which Ron was thankful for.

End of Flash back

There was a knock at Ron's door. "Ron, are you nearly ready?" Hermione called out.

'Yeah, just a sec," Ron called back. Ron pulled out his leather coat from his suit case and put it on. He had on last look in the mirror just to make sure he looked ok, then he head out to the living room where Hermione and Harry were waiting.

"ok, so Ron and I will go to the Aurors Head quarters and see if anyone knows about how to find the KK Coven and Hermione you are going to the Library to see if they have any information there." Harry said over what the plan was. They had to wait until everyone else would be up before they set off. I was still a bit early in the morning but Harry just hoped some people might be there.

"Ok, let's do it," Ron said. Eager to get the show on the road. They all disapparated to their destination.

To Harry's surprise there was a lot of Aurors about in the office, investigating and doing paper work.

"So, who are we going to see first?" Ron asked walking beside Harry.

"Well, I know someone who deals and investigates with magic groups such as the KK coven," Harry said walking faster so Ron had to nearly jog to keep up with him.

They walked nearly to the end of the hall but then Harry stopped and knocked on a door to his right. The opened and they both stepped inside.

"Arr..... Harry Potter......... what a pleasant surprise and what can I do for you?" a man in his late 30's looked up from his paper that he was reading. He wore thin framed glasses and he had I light greyish beard. He was leaning back on his chair with his legs upon hid desk.

"Good morning, Rodger. Actually I need some help trying ti find a coven." Harry said boldly to this man.

"Harry Potter, needing my help. What a surprise," Rodger said in a sarcastic voice. Ron didn't like this guy one bit. It seemed to Ron that the man thought Harry was up himself. "Ok, Potter. What do you need help with?" Rodger slid his legs off the desk and positioned himself so he looked interested in what Harry had to say, but this irritated both Ron and Harry, it was they way he was saying things and treating them as children.

"Not if you're going to act like that," Harry said the Rodger, his hands clenching up into fists.

"And how am I treating you Harry Potter?"

"Like a child." Harry said very confidently.

"Well, the reason why I am treating you like this is because you are a child." Rodger said this like it was plain fact and there was no question about it.

"Fine, I wont bother asking you then," Harry turned around and walked out the door followed by Ron. Ron could tell Harry was pissed off and Harry didn't bother hiding it.

"That fucking asshole. He is one reason why I would love to go back and play Quidditch." Harry said, they both turned in Harry's office. Ron closed the door behind him and sat down in one of the seats in front of Harry's desk. Harry was pacing around his room. "He knows how important this case is."

"Who was he?" Ron asked.

"He is Rodger Nook. He thinks he is better then every Auror in here and thinks that I shouldn't be so high up in the department." Harry explained to Ron, Harry was still had not calm down. "He was one wizard that tried to stop me for graduating so early."

"He is probably just jealous. You know, the famous Harry Potter has out smarted the highest ranked Auror. He is just trying to save his reputation. Oh, and the fact that he doesn't want to be knocked out by someone who just come out of Auror training,' Ron said to Harry.

"Yeah, your right I guess?" Harry said calming down.

"So what else can we do to try and find this coven?"

"Well, I'll page Nathan to get his ass down here so he can help and see if he knows anything?" In just a few minutes Nathan was in the office, his hair was unbrushed and he still hadn't put his shoes on.

"Hey, what's happening?" Nathan asked Harry, very hasty. Harry told him the up dates on the investigating.

"Well, I wouldn't have a clue where the coven is. Have you asked Rodger?"

"Yeah, I was going to asked him but he was just being a dick so I didn't bother."

"Harry, you know he has to tell you any information he has on helping this investigation. Why don't you go up to the boss and complain?"

"I'm not doing that Nathan. It would be like giving in." Harry said, frowning.

"Well, I'll go and ask him then,"

"Nathan, no. He knows you work for me. That's just as bad as going to the boss." Just then there was a crack and then Hermione was in Harry's office.

"Harry, I've found something,"

"Thank god," Harry said.

"Umm.......... I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Looking at Ron that was still sitting in the chair.

"Oh sorry mate, this is Ron Weasley. One of me best mates," Harry said to Nathan. "Ok so what do you have for us Hermione?" Harry asked. She dumped a thick opened book on his desk.

"The coven, KK, has been around for centuries, but their aren't many of them left and they are also not widely known in today's society. They have seem to be forgotten. They are kind of like centaurs, they don't like to mess with others, other then themselves. They are a human but they have a special gift that is in there blood. They can not be created by a potion or anything. The only way they can be created is to have a child with two pure bloods of their kind?" Hermione said very fast to Harry, Ron and Nathan.

"What are their special powers?" Nathan asked.

"Well, for the spells that we need wands for, they don't need. They use their eyes and hands to direct their magic. They can also channel their senses like sight, hearing, smell, taste and feeling to an extreme amount so they could hear people talking about 100 meters away from them. They also have 20 times the amount of human strength. That explains why she could jump so high."

"So how can we find them?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, in this book they like to live underground and their head of colony is said to be located in London, but who knows where they are now." Hermione said looking disappointed. They all stayed there thinking of where they could be.

"Hang on, I've got an idea," Nathan then disapparated, in a few minutes he was back. "Seeing as though this is the only lead that we have got, might as well have a look at it. Chances are they are still here in London, so I have bought some maps of the undergrounds, dating back till the 16th century. We can use these to find a place that would have been big enough to have a colony and I have also bought with me some maps of today's underground to make sure that it is till here and to see what it is used for,"

"Ok, sounds like a good enough plan to me," Harry said, so they all started to look through the maps, cancelling place out and putting places as maybes. It took them all at least 2 hours to get everything sorted.

"Ok, what have we got?" Harry asked them all when they had gone through all of the maps.

"Ok, we have central station, the underground of that is very big but at least a third of that isn't in use anymore," Ron said.

"There also some factory ware houses that have bomb shelters underneath them. The ware houses are now are now used for night clubs." Hermione said.

"What is the name of the night club?" Harry asked.

"Umm..... I'm not to sure."

"Where is it?" Nathan asked.

"Primrose St, Liverpool."

"Oh, yeah I know that night club, its really good, very nice ladies and the outfits they ........"

"Nathan," Hermione said rising her eyebrows at him.

"Oh yeah sorry, umm..... it is called Killing Cousins, but the cousins is spelt with a K not a C,"

"Of course," Hermione said, she now made sense of all of this. "I read that the leaders of this group are cousins. They begun this coven because of protect but also to make sure that their own kind don't go mixing with muggles or even magical people."

"But why are they called Killing Kousins?" Ron asked.

"Well, you know how I said that I heard that they kill for a living,' Harry and Ron nodded. "Well, they do but not in a bad way. They go out and kill people that either want to kill them or kill people who, they feel don't have the right to live,"

"Great, this is just great," Ron said.

"Well, it looks like it's time to party,"

"Hermione, thank you so much for helping me," Harry said as they were walking along the streets of London to the night club. It was 10 o'clock at night, there were no stars in the sky because it was overcast and the streets were packet with all sorts of strangers.

"That's ok Harry, I'm very happy to help," Hermione smiled at Harry.

"So, why don't you ask Ron out on a date?" Harry said to Hermione but knowing full well she won't tell him the she liked Ron.

"What are you talking about Harry. Ron and I are friends. Why would I ask him out?" Hermione said acting confused at what Harry had said to her.

"Yes you are friends, but I can tell that you two fancy each other."

"Harry, you are not really the one to talk to me about going on date's thank you very much,"

"Fine, Hermione, be the way. I'm just trying to help," Harry said with a little smile on his face.

"Why do we have to bloody wear these outfits for. They are bloody uncomfortable you know," Ron said running up to Harry and Hermione. They were all wearing night club out fits. Hermione was wearing a black, very short leather skirt with black knee high boots and a cleavage showing top. Harry was wearing denim jeans and a very tight black t-shirt and a leather jacket and Ron was wearing leather pants and a nice deep blue shirt, unbuttoned which showed a tight undershirt and his six pack.

"Ron, we have to look the part. If we don't, we might get court sooner then we want to be." Hermione told him.

"But these bloody leather pants are very uncomfortable. Why couldn't I be like a nerd that doesn't know how to dress right," Ron complained.

"Ron, stop complaining," Harry said to him.

"Fine, but you owe me big time," Ron said fiddling with his pants.

They had finally retched the club and it was packed. People were lining up a couple of streets away. You could hear the bass from out side of the club it was that loud.

"Hey guys," Nathan came up to them. He was wearing jeans that were ripped and a white, tight t-shirt with no sleeves and a white Bennie. "Hey, Hermione, looking good," Nathan said looking her up and down.

"Thank you, Nathan. You don't look to bad yourself," Hermione smiled at him.

"Ok, enough of the flirting and lets get down to business," Harry said rolling his eyes at them.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get you all in," Nathan said. "But what ever you do look like you've done this before and stick with me until we get in the place. Ok. Follow me,"

They all started to follow Nathan to the entrance door. A large, dark man was standing at the door with a clip bored, deciding who are aloud in and who shouldn't be.

"Hey, Big Bunny, what's happenin'?" Nathan asked the guard.

"Hey Nathan, long time no see," They high fived each other.

"Oh, nothing much, man. You know how it is, one girl after another, they can't keep there hands off me you know." Nathan said the Big Bunny.

"Yeah, man I know, I know what your like. So what can I do for you tonight," He nodded to three girls with brightly coloured feather bowers who then ran into the club.

""Well, I'd like to give these lovely friends of mine a night out and this is the best club in town, but look at the line. It's is worth standing in for this club but you know how it is." Nathan said to Big Bunny.

"So you want me to let you in without having to stand in the line," Big Bunny said knocking back a whole group of biker guys.

"Yeah, I'll owe you one,"

"No, you will owe me two and a case of beer,"

"Yeah ok, ok." Big Bunny had a look behind him and his eyes grow as wide as a tennis ball.

"You're....... your Ron Weasley, the England's Quidditch keeper,"

Ron looked stunned that this guy knew who he was. "Arr.......... Yeah, last time I check I was." Harry smiled at Ron. He had always liked it when he got attention instead of it always being Harry who got it.

"Hey, do you mind if I get your autograph, I'm a big fan," Big Bunny said all excited. He handed Ron the clip bored and pen to write with. (they don't use quills because it is also a muggle night club as well). Ron frowned but used the pen anyway.

"There you go," He handed back the clip board to Big Bunny.

"So can we get in?" Nathan asked again.

"Oh yeah sure," Big Bunny open the gate to let them though, the people in the line were yelling out complaints but Big Bunny ignored them. Nathan thanked Big Bunny and then they walked through the double doors. The lights a music hit them with a blast. There were all different coloured lights flickering every were and the club was packed with people dancing and drinking. There were girls swing on swings that were just out of reach from the crowed and also girls hardly wearing anything, dancing in cages.

"What should we do?" Ron asked them.

"How about we just act like we are out for a good time but if we see anything we will act upon it," Harry said, they all nodded.

"How about we get something to drink?" Nathan suggested. They all agreed with then headed over to the bar.

"Hey, sexy darlin', what would you like to drink," a man with no shirt and very sexy muscle asked Hermione.

"I'd like a virgin blonde with butter scotch snaps thanks," Hermione said with a grin. The other ordered their drinks and waited for Hermione.

"There you go, babe" the man said placing down Hermione's drink in front of her.

"How much do I owe you?" Hermione asked getting out her muggle money.

"For a sexy lady like you, it's on the house," he said winking at her. Ron saw this and got very irritated.

"Thank you," Hermione winked back at him then led the way to a table near some pool tables.

"Hey, Ron, want a game of pool?" Nathan asked.

"Umm..... I've never played" Ron said.

"Come on, I'll teach you."

"Yeah ok," They both walked over to the tables leaving Hermione and Harry by themselves.

Harry lend forward to speak to Hermione. "What do you think your doing?" Harry asked her.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You know exactly well what I mean,"

"Clearly I don't so please enlighten me," Hermione said to Harry looking him straight in the eye.

"Why did you wink at that guy? I know you have no intention on pursuing anything further with him,"

"Oh come on, Harry. It was only a wink," she said laughing. "And how would you know if I wanted to pursue anything with him?"

"I see they way you act around Ron, Hermione. You are totally in love with him," Harry said to Hermione.

"And this comes from a person who hasn't had a date in how many years,"

"Hermione don't change the subject,"

"I'm not changing the subject. I'm just saying that you don't really have the experience to give me love advice."

"Just because I don't have time to date, let alone fall in love, doesn't mean I don't know love when I see it." Harry took a sip of his drink. "And I think you did that because you wanted Ron to get jealous,"

"Ron and I are just friends, Harry, just like you and I are,"

"Look, I know Ron likes you to. You're just both to scared to admit that you like each other."

"Whatever, Harry." Harry left it at that. He didn't want to get in a fight with Hermione right now, even though he knew he was right.

Harry looked around the club. There were people everywhere, dancing and talking, having a good time. He didn't really like this kind of atmosphere. He didn't like the dance music they played and it was way too loud for him. He couldn't dance and he wasn't a big drinker. Harry then court something out of his eye, a young woman, wearing yellow hot pants with matching top and black thigh high boots, but what court Harry's eye was a tattoo on her arm. It was the symbol from the pendent.

Harry nudged Hermione and looked where Harry was staring at, she saw the woman and the tattoo then she got Ron's and Nathan attention. Harry didn't want to take his eyes off her. She then started to walk away. Harry waisted no time and started to follow her with the others closely behind him. They weaved in and out of people dancing and talked. They had to walk fast to keep up with her. She led him to a back door. Harry walked through and came to a cemented spiral stairs case. The walls were made of stone and it was very dark so they all lit there wands.

It seemed like they were walking down them for ages but then they came to a very lightly lit room which was a large as the Great Hall in Hogwarts. The walls were made of stone exactly like the stair case and the ceiling was very tall it had to be held up by pillars. There was no furniture and there were a lot of wooden doors around the large room. They had walked into the middle of the hall when they suddenly heard a sound behind them. They quickly turned around and saw two beautiful young women. One was wearing black leather pants and top. Her hair was also black and it came down to her knees. Harry also saw a sword that was attached to her belt. The other one was wearing a white, very short skirt. She wore knee high boots and her hair was blonde with red streaks.

"Welcome, Harry Potter and his fellowship," The black haired one said. Harry saw evil in her eyes and he knew that this was a bad idea. "How fearless you walked into your parts without being invited,"

"We do not like trespasses, Mr Potter," The blonde one said. "You must be punished," Behind them, about a dozen of women stepped out from the darkness. They all had a look of killing in their eyes and a taste for death.

"Say your prayers, children," said the other one. "It's time to die,"


	6. Unforgiveable Love

Unforgivable Love

"Cruciatus," The dark woman yelled out, her hand pointing towards Harry. Harry dodged the spell by hiding behind a pillar. Then, spells were cast everywhere. Harry didn't know how he was going to get out of this one. Hermione was fighting the white woman, struggling to save herself. Most of the other women were not even fighting. They just started to walk around, creating a circle around Harry, Ron Hermione and Nathan.

"Petrificus Tolalus," Harry yelled out pointing towards one of the other twelve women that was just about to attack Ron from behind. It hit her and binded her hands and feet up. Harry just missed another spell that was directed towards him. It hit the pillar behind him which made the outer surface smash into pieces. Bits of white clay and dust went everywhere.

"Reductor," the dark woman said, aiming it at Harry again. Harry ducked the spell just in time.

"Stupefy," Harry yelled towards the dark woman. The woman jumped over the spell that Harry had cast towards her with ease and grace. She was walking towards Harry now. All the others were now singlely surrounded by the other woman.

The dark woman was now only 2 feet away from where Harry was standing. "Expelliarmus," the woman shouted towards Harry.

"Impediment," Harry blocked her spell. Harry's back was now right up against a pillar. In one sift movement she took her sword from her belt and in less then a second it was up against Harry's neck. He felt the chilling blade press against his throat.

"NOOOOO," Hermione screamed out in protest and scared at what this evil lady might do to Harry.

"Oh how sweet, your girlfriend here is crying for you," the dark woman said to Harry.

"Who are you?" Harry asked her with a forceful voice, even though he didn't feel strong at all.

"You get straight to the point don't you. To bad, I like a man who........... teases me a bit. Who lets the tension build up in side. Do you get my drift................ Mr Potter. Or do I have to spell it out for you."

Harry said nothing. He tried to apparate but for some reason he couldn't, but why?

"Silly, Harry. You should have thought about safety before you came into the paths of the KK coven. Wouldn't you have guessed that we would have known you were coming before you even did." Harry didn't know what he was going to do. He was racking his brain for some way to save him and his friends, but nothing came. "Way before you were even born, Harry Potter, we created a spell to chant the KK lands so no-one but us could apparate from or to them. Childish, boy. Did you really think that it would be so easy? We are very talented women, Mr Potter, and I wish you didn't have underestimate how clever we are. Now, before I kill you, Mr Potter. You are going to suffer for what you have done. You are going to watch the ones you love, die. But not just die. They are going to suffer. They are going to feel the pain that my beloved ancestors felt. Now, to pick who should go first......... hmmmmm....." The woman's eyes scanned the room, looking at Ron, Hermione and Nathan. "Mr Weasley,"

"NOOOOOOO," Hermione screamed out, praying for them to kill her so the others might have a chance to live. Her heart also couldn't take the sight of Ron being murdered.

"Oooo la la, we have some lovers with us today," The dark woman said with evil grin. "Let me teach you something children. Something of great value. They say it is better to have loved and then lost, rather then not have loved at all. I say love is a fool's game. Yes, love can save you a few times, but love can also kill," She looked at Harry, looked deep into his green eyes. "As you would know, Mr Potter." Harry knew exactly what she was talking about. Sirius. Harry had never forgiven himself. He had accepted it, but has never forgiven. "Love is a very dangerous game to play and if you don't watch out, you are very likely to get stabbed in the heart,"

"Someone must have hurt you bad to think so evil about love," Nathan said. He needed to bid time so someone could figure out away to escape.

"Mr Adams. SHUT THE FUCK UP. I'm the one who is talking, not you."

"Just because you have a black soul doesn't mean that we should listen to a word you say," Nathan said the first thing that came to his head, anything to get more time.

"Oh, but you do. Actually, I think I am wasting every body's time. Why wait. Congratulations, Mr Nathan Adams., you are our lucky winner. KK, it's time to play."

Just then, the white woman came out of the shadows. She had been there watching the whole scene. She walked over to Nathan, slowly and sexually. Evil and passion was washed over her face. Her head slightly lowered, strips over hair loosely hanging down around her face and her eyes were penetrating on Nathan. She flexed her hands and to blades appeared in each. She was a foot away from Nathan now. Harry didn't know how he was going to save him. The white woman through the blade in her right hand up, in one smooth but fast movement, she caught the blade and stabbed Nathan the stomach. He buckled over, screaming in pain. Hermione looked away, not wanting to see the torture that these women seemed to love inflecting. The white woman ripped her blade out. She then circled Nathan, thinking of what pain she wants to cause him next.

"You always loved to play with your men, didn't you?" Harry turned his head to see who spoke. He couldn't see anyone, only black, but then, the woman who spoke stepped out. It was her. The mystery woman. Harry felt a little bit of hope return to his soul.

"Well, you know me. I never was I lil Miss innocent. Especially when it comes to men." The white woman said to the mysterious woman.

"How did you escape?" the dark woman asked.

"You will find out soon enough,"

"Why didn't you run?" The dark woman asked.

"Well, I saw these guys and I thought they needed some help,"

"You were always the nice one. Pity, back to the play pen you go. SIEZE HER......" the dark one yelled out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

"And why is that," the dark one said getting angry. The mysterious woman held up her arm in front of her, her palm closed. She opened her hand, palm facing up, and a chain with silver pendent fell, then hung from her finger. The dark woman gasped, eyes wide with shock. They were then they were filled with anger.

"What do you want" She said with anger in her voice.

"Them," she gestured to Harry, Hermione, Nathan and Ron.

The dark woman stood there for a moment, she then looked at one of the twelve women and nodded. The women the stepped back from Hermione, Ron and Nathan. The dark women looked at Harry who was still trapped. The dark woman took a step towards Harry and whispered. "Next time Harry, Next time." She step back a meter away from him, dropping her sword down by her side. The four of them cautiously started to back away towards the mystery woman.

"Catch," the mystery woman though the chain and pendent towards the dark woman. "Apendi," the woman yell, creating a silver see through shield around her, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Nathan. They saw the room and the woman slowly disappear behind the shield. It was then replaced by black and then slowly a dark alley appeared and the shield was gone.

Nathan collapsed on the ground, pain taking over him. The woman rushed over and made him lay down. She hovered both of her hands over his wound and started to say in incantation. Silver light began to flow out of her hands and into Nathan stomach. It then started to heal and in a few seconds he was back to normal.

"Thanks," Nathan said when Harry had helped him up.

"No, problem." The woman smiled. "Now, I'm guessing you want answers?"

They all nodded.

"Well, I'll give you answers. Over dinner,"

They all walked into a darkly lit restaurant. The walls were wooden and there were all sorts of pictures and adornments everywhere. They slide into a booth that was in the back corner of the restaurant so no-one would see them. The sits were made of red leather and there was a light hanging just above the table.

"So, who are you?" Harry asked.

"Saylie was right, you do get straight to the point," the woman the sat across from Harry teased him.

"I know, but as soon as I find out the sooner I can capture the killer." Harry was not in the mood for playing games.

"Hi, my name is Hannah and I'll be your Hostess this evening," an attractive tall girl with long brown hair said to their table. "Can I get you guys a drink while you choose what you want to eat,"

"We will have 5 malibos with coke and we don't need to wait to order the food thanks. We will also have 5 ribs and chicken thanks all with chips and plain salad,"

"Sure thing guys, I'll be back with your drinks in a little bit," Hannah smiled at Harry and then grabbed the menus and walked away.

"Sorry to order for you guys,"

"No, that's fine." Harry said to the beautiful mystery woman.

"Ok, for your first question, my name is Xahndra or Xahn as most people call me. (pronounced Zan-dra or Zan) Now to tell you about KK coven. The two women that you met tonight are the leaders of the coven. Saylie, which is the one in the black leather and who is my mentor and Serenity, who is the one in white. They are the most powerful KK's living today. They are the grandchildren of the Queen who was the most power one of them all. Our race never wanted to kill anyone or take control over the world. We never used your powers for bad, but then the queen was killed by witches and wizards because they felt that she would one day kill out all human race. Then they killed more and more of us. We had to defend ourselves and this was how the KK coven was formed. Saylie and Serenity were the last of the Queens blood so they started a war against all other races. They won of course, but a lot were killed in the process. Now they don't trust any other races of human and that is also why they are so protective."

Xahndra stopped speaking as the hostess gave them their drinks. Xahn took a sip of hers and tasted the sweet sent of coconut and cola.

"When did this war happen?" Hermione asked still a bit confused.

"It happened in the late 1800's. They are mortal and can only be killed by the curse Avada Kedavra, but it has to be done by at 5 wizards at the same time otherwise it just gives them pain."

"Why isn't any of this in any books?" Hermione asked.

"The KK coven searched through all books to erase their kind. Of course they haven't erased everything. They don't want to be known because they don't want a war to start all over again. Yes, some people have stumbled upon them but as soon as they did the coven would track that person down and kill them before they had a chance to tell anyone else."

"Where do you fit into all of this? Why was Saylie so mad at you?" Harry asked.

"I did something that was unforgivable. One of the rules is that you aren't aloud to fall in love with any humans and that includes witches or wizards. I was set a task, to kill a man that was just about to stumble on our secret. I had to be his maid for about a month to keep on eye on him but in that time, I had come to know him and eventually, I feel in love with him and I thought he loved me too. I told him everything about the KK coven. Then something happened that I didn't see coming. He used me to get the information that he was missing. He then rounded up a group of man to go and kill the KK coven. He attacked them but of course the coven was to strong for the men. Only a few of my race were killed, but Saylie was furious with me. Out of angry she went to kill me but Serenity stopped her. Because of what I did I'm not part of the KK coven anymore and I am frowned upon,"

"Why did they have you locked up then?" Nathan asked.

'They made a deal with this mystery man. He found out who they were but he made a deal with them. He needed a blood of one of my kind for a potion. This potion would make him very, very powerful. Even more powerful then Saylie and Serenity. He would then use this power to control all magical beings. He made a deal that he would protect their kind and make Serenity his Queen. At first Saylie didn't like the idea, but Serenity then pursued her to agree. Saylie would do basically anything to protect her kind. So she agreed with him. They would use my blood for the potion because the one to do this would die. So they had to track me down and capture me. They locked me up but I excapted. Now I'm here with you guys."

"Is this mystery man the one who has been doing all the murders?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Xahn said having another sip of her drink.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Hermione asked her.

"Because I need your help. First of all I wanted to test you to see if you were good enough. I gave you Harry, clues to find out things. If you were good enough to figure those clues out, then you are good enough to help me stop this man for controlling the world,"

"How did you find all this out?" Nathan asked.

"I have contacts that shall remain nameless," Xahn said in a very unemotional tone.

'There are a few things I want to ask you." Harry said to Xahn.

"Yes."

"The Secret is in the eye," Harry said looking into Xahn blue eyes. "Hermione figured out what the secret stands for but we don't know about the eye."

"The Eye is a book. There are only 2 of these books. One belongs to a very dark wizard family and the other is in the Merdoc Library. It's a book of very, very hard ancient spells. These books contain the potion that this man is using."

"Do you know what this potion is called/" Hermione asked her.

"No, I don't. All I know is that it's in that book." Just then the food came. They all stop talking as they didn't want to be over heard.

"What is happening on the third night of the full moon?" Harry asked Xahndra when the hostess left.

"The murder you speak of and his men are having a meeting. They are also contacting the dead, but I don't know why. It probably has something to do with the potion."

"What was so important about the pendent tonight?"

"The pendent was Saylie's Mother's. She loved her mother very dearly and that is the only thing that she has of hers left. But I have a feeling that the pendent means more then that."

They all sat there, eating silently for awhile. Ron looked over at Hermione who was deep in thought. He loved it how she was always thinking and never backed down to a challenge. Her bright mind was one thing that captured Ron's interest. Sometimes he wondered what went on in there, how she was so clever and smart. He wished he wasn't such of a git, then just maybe he might have a chance with her. Hermione looked up at Ron. Their eyes met but in less then a second, Ron looked away. His ears going red from embarrassment.

"So, where are you staying now?" Hermione asked Xahndra.

"I'm not really staying anywhere,"

"Well, would you like to stay with us?"

"No thank you. As much as I'd like to accept your offer I can't. I've already put you into to much danger." Xahn said. This reminded Harry when he had to kill Voldemort. Not wanting to hurt people because of who he was. Because he was the boy who lived.

A/N Thank you so much to the people who have read my story and a big hug for the people who have reviewed... it means alot to me.... sorry for not updating more, I lost the internet for about 2 weeks and sometimes a forget to update.... hope you like the chapter... cya


	7. The Trouble with Love

The Trouble with Love

Ron woke up to the bright morning sun in his eyes. He rolled over and started to think about the night before. He was thinking about what if he had never had the chance to tell Hermione how much he loved her. What if he had died that night, with her not knowing that his heart ached for her. He didn't want to think about it, but it kept on creeping into his mind. He couldn't help it. He rolled over on to his back and stared at the ceiling. He knew he should tell her but how? He didn't have a clue about romance or anything. Just telling her wasn't good enough. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. "But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" he thought. What if she doesn't love you back? I will make a big fool out of myself and our friendship will not be the same ever again. _But what if she does feel the same way and you blow it by not telling her? _said another voice in Ron's head. He finally decided that he had to tell her. He would rather feel embarrassed, then to live a life alone. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, at least she will know and then he can move on with his life. He got up out of his bed, went and had a shower, got dressed then walked into the kitchen to have some breakfast.

"Morning," Hermione said to Ron as he sat down at the kitchen bench next to Harry.

"Morning," Ron said to her, giving her a warm smile.

"So, Ron, what are you going to do today?" Hermione asked while drinking a cup of coffee.

"I don't really have anything planned. What are you guys doing?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

"Well, I have to go to work." Hermione said, then bitting into a piece of toast with strawberry jam.

"And I need to go and get this book that Xahn was telling us about. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, ok. I don't really have anything better to do." Ron reached over and grabbed some pieces of toast and started to smother them with butter and strawberry jam.

"Ok, once we have breakfast we will head off," Harry said then bitting into a piece of toast. Ron got up and made himself a coffee.

"Ok, I'm going," Hermione told the boys while grabbing her coat off the hook near the door. "I'll be back around 5, ok guys,"

"Yep, ok. See ya," Harry said with a mouth full of food.

"Bye," Ron smiled at Hermione and she smiled back at him then left, closing the door behind her.

When Harry and Ron had finished eating breakfast they started heading to the Merdoc Library. They had to walk there because they couldn't apparate in and Harry felt like walking. The London streets were crowded at this time so they had to dodge people as the walked. This gave Ron a chance to talk to Harry about Hermione.

"Your right." Ron said to Harry while walking down the main street in London.

"I'm right about what?" Harry asked Ron.

"I do like, Hermione. No, I don't just like Hermione. I love her." Harry smiled at Ron, glad that he finally admitted it.

"I know, but I'm not the one you are suppose to be telling,"

"That's why I needed to talk to you," Ron said to Harry.

"Yeah, what about," Harry raised his eyebrow at Ron.

"Well, I have decided to show Hermione that I love her, but the problem is, how?'

"Well, I'm not to sure on that one mate. I'm not good at romance at all. Like, look what happened to Cho, now that was a mess."

"Yeah, it was," Ron laughed.

"Look, all I can really tell you is that it should come from the heart. Maybe write a poem or something for her. Girls love stuff that you have put effort into, rather than something bought and expensive. Like they say, it's the thought that counts," Harry wished he could help Ron, but he has never really had a girlfriend, which he kind of regrets in some ways. But Harry feels when the time is right, he will.

"Thanks, Harry. Just talking about it makes me feel a lot better. Do you think she might like me back?" Ron asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I haven't heard her say that she likes you," Ron heart just sank hearing Harry's works. "But she hasn't told me she didn't like you in that kind of way," Ron's heart rose a little, hoping that the last thing that Harry said was right.

They soon got to the library and started to search for the potion book.

"That is $2.30 change," Hermione handed over the customs change. "Have a nice day," Hermione smiled and the customer walked out.

"Well, it's time to close," Lana said, sighing with relief. She walked over to the entrance door and closed it, then turning the open/closed sign around to show closed through the window. Hermione then begun to retrieve the used mugs and plates from the tables.

"What's the matter girl," Lana said to Hermione.

"Nothing's the matter," Hermione said to Lana even though she wanted to spill her gust out.

"Come on, I'll make you and I a cup of coffee and then you are going to talk," Hermione couldn't resist so she nodded to Lana. Lana smiled and then went and made the coffees. Just as Hermione finished cleaning the tables the coffees were ready. They sat down at a table and Hermione begun talking.

"I can't stand Ron not knowing how I feel," Hermione blurted out.

"Well, you know what you have to do, tell him," Lana took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, but, how, when and what if he doesn't love me back, I'll look like a total fool."

"Sweetie, who couldn't love you. You are a very beautiful, pretty, smart woman and you are so nice and caring. Ok, yes, he not liking you is a big risk that you have to consider. But what would you rather. See him fall in love, get married and have kids without him knowing that you are absolutely, head over heals in love him, when he might feel the same way about you. Now that, I know I couldn't live with and I don't think you could either."

"Yeah, you're right," Hermione sighed. She sipped her coffee and rested her head on her hand in frustration. "But how? Would he want romance or should I just pounce on him or what?"

"What do you think he would want?"

"I don't think he is the type for a fancy dinner in candle light....... But I don't really think he would like me to pounce on him either. Well, more like, I don't want to pounce on him, because that just isn't me. This is so frustrating." Hermione yelled.

"Well, why don't you just telling him when you feel like it is right."

"I think I'll just tell him straight, no fusing around..... maybe.... Oh, I don't know." Hermione couldn't make up her mind. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't figure out how she was going to tell him. "How did you and Michael tell each other?"

"Well, he yelled I love you to me at 3 in the morning outside my bedroom window and it was poring down with rain. It was so sweet," Hermione smiled at Lana's dreamy expression. Hermione couldn't wait to fall in love with someone who loved you back.

Hermione was at her front door with her keys in her hand, just about to unlock the door to her flat when Harry opened the door and nearly collided into her.

"Oh, hey Hermione," Ron was just behind Harry and he suddenly went red in the face. "I was just leaving to.... Ummmm.... Go get some....... Some food ... yeah ... food that we have run out of... sooooo... I might be awhile," Harry had this big grin on his face that seemed like he knew a big secret. "So, I'll see you when I get back," Harry ran down the hall before Hermione could say anything.

"What was all that about?" Hermione said to Ron, while walking into the flat and closing the door behind her.

"Who knows?" Ron said smiling awkwardly. Hermione could see that he was still a bit red in the face.

"Did you find the spell book?" Hermione asked while walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Huh.... Oh... yeah....the spell book... umm no not yet.... But we have only looked through about a third of the library. It is massive." Ron went and got a drink out of the fridge and the sat down next to Hermione on the lounge. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence. Hermione noticed that Ron kept fidgeting. Hermione flicked on the TV to try and get her mind off Ron but, like everything else, it didn't work. She was bored so she decided to go and have a shower to try and figure out the whole Ron situation.

"I'm going to go and have a shower ok," She told Ron and then started to walk down the hall but then, Hermione was stop by Ron's hand grabbing hers. He pulled her in close to his body, there faces inches away from each other. Ron slid one hand softly around her neck and the other around her waist. Then, their lips met. Hermione was in shock and Ron's lips were only on there for a little longer, then he pulled away, to Hermione's disappointment. Ron looked into Hermione's eyes, searching for answers. Hermione smiled at Ron giving him the answer he had only dreamt about. Ron lowered his head again and meets Hermione's lips. This time they wanted to taste the kiss. Their lips massaged each others. Hermione pulled Ron closer to her body, pushing her body into his; she wanted to feel Ron's body up against hers. Ron felt Hermione's smooth tongue slip into his mouth and slowly move her tongue with his. Hermione ran her hand through Ron's hair and Ron started to tenderly kiss Hermione's soft smooth neck. Hermione felt her heart flutter and a shiver went down her spine. Hermione gasped as Ron sucked at her neck. Ron moved back up to Hermione's lips and traced them with his smooth tongue. Ron slid his hands around her neck which made Hermione shiver yet again. Hermione leaned up and kissed Ron. They gazed into each others eyes and they didn't want to look away. They didn't want to end this mind blowing moment that they had so longed for.

"I want to show you something," Ron said. Ron started to walk back to the living room. Ron then led her towards the balcony. He opened the door for her then Hermione stepped out into the cool air. Over in the corner she saw a telescope standing at the edge of the balcony. She turned to Ron with a questioning look.

"Look through it," he said, whispering in her ear. She walked over and looked through the telescope wondering what she was going to see. She then gasped at what she saw.

A/N - There you go, another chapter.... hope it was ok.... Sorry for all the spelling mistakes but I ain't good at spelling as you can see.... and I'm lazy and couldn't be bothered reading over what I have written to check the mistakes... I don't know when the next chapter will be up... it all depends on how many people review.... so the more people who review... the quicker I'll put it up........ so tell your mates about my fanfic... hehehe I'm evil... love the cliffy... ooooooooooo what did she see.... was it superman flying in the night sky with a banner saying I love you Hermione, Love Ron...... or is there a naked pic of Ron.... drawn out with the stars doing a strip tease...... hehehehe... love ya


	8. The Changed DA Beauty

The Changed DA Beauty

Harry was walking alone along the now dark streets of London. He was smiling to himself. He knew how nervous Ron was at telling Hermione that he loved her and that made him smile. He hoped for Ron's and Hermione's sake that everything went well. Ron had put a lot of thought on how he was going to tell Hermione he loved her and Harry thought that the end result was perfect. Even though he was happy for them, Harry felt alone. When Ron was off playing Quidditch and it was just Harry and Hermione, Harry felt like he didn't need anyone else because Harry and Hermione had one another to talk to. But now that Hermione has Ron, Harry feels that he would be interfering. Harry was sick of not having someone to run off to when things got tough. But no-one he had met understood him. They were all to fascinate with his fame. He didn't want that. He wanted someone who wanted to know him as a person and forget about how he was the one who killed Lord Voldemort.

He sighed and walked into a busy, hazy, loud bar. He wanted to drown all of his depressing thoughts away. He knew he shouldn't resort to alcohol, but it was the only thing to do at this time. He sat at the bar and ordered a Jim beam and coke. He looked around the bar and he felt amused. Harry liked muggle bars. The atmosphere around them felt different. He didn't receive any stares from strangers. Harry was just an ordinary guy to them, out to have a drink. He felt relaxed around muggles because they didn't have an expectation about him. He turned himself back to the bar and had a sip of his drink then continued to think of his troubles. After a while, a woman sat down next to Harry at the bar. He didn't take much notice of her until she spoke.

"The famous Harry Potter, all alone in a muggle bar," Harry looked up at the woman who just spoke. She had long, highlighted blonde hair, a slender figure and a very dreamy voice. She was about Harry's age and she was beautiful, but Harry had a feeling he had seen her before.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" Harry asked. The woman smiled at Harry.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me..... hardly anyway one did when we were at school," Harry saw something in her eyes, a hazed over expression, a dreamy expression.

"Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked questionly.

"Wow... no one has ever remembered me that quickly before," she said in a soft voice that could only be Luna's. "So what are you doing in a bar like this, Harry Potter?" She said his name as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I don't really know.... I just like muggle bars I guess.... They don't know who I am if you get what I mean,"

"Yeah I know what you mean. There is no staring, no eyes watching your every move. It doesn't matter what you do in front of them or anything because you know the next day it isn't going to be splashed all over the newspapers and magazines..... unless of cause there is a witch or wizard near by," Harry looked at her in surprise. She had changed so much yet she still had the Luna quality that makes Luna, Luna. "So, what have you been doing with your life, Harry?" Luna asked him with a big smile.

"Ummm....... Just doing Auror work... catching the old death eaters and other wizards that have gone bad. What about you?" Harry asked Luna talking a sip out of his drink.

"Oh, this and that. Writing articles for the Quibbler and modelling for girly magazines and helping dad on other bits and pieces," Harry didn't know if he heard her proply. Modelling..... Luna? Harry looked at her again and he could now see that she had grown up into a very sexy woman. All curves in the right spot and flawless skin. He could now see pass his school days of Luna and look at the woman in front of him with a new light. "I still believe you should have gone into Quidditch like Ron did. I always liked watching you play Quidditch," She said smiling yet again with her dreamy expression. "Why are you here on your own? I thought you'd be married and having kids by now."

"How do you know I'm not married?" Harry asked Luna.

"Well, for one no wedding ring, and two, I bumped into Ginny a week or two ago,"

"Oh," is all Harry could say.

"But why are you here by yourself? I'm sure many girls would be dying to go on a date with you, Harry Potter."

"I don't really have the time to date at the moment," that was Harry's excuse all the time.

"That's bullshit. Everyone has time to date.... Or is it that you don't want to date?" Harry didn't know what to say to Luna. She was really sweet and he didn't want to yell at her to defend his own pride. So instead he changed the subject.

"So, what is your dad doing at the moment? Looking for any new discoveries?" Harry asked.

"Yes, in fact," she said, smiling cheerfully and forgetting about that question she just asked. Which Harry was very thankful for. "He has finally found some information about some magic species that have been forgotten about." Harry suddenly was alarmed.

"What are they called?" He asked, praying that it wasn't what he thought it was.

'Oh, some coven called KK," Harry's eyes went wide with shook and his heart started to pace.

"How much does he know about them?" Harry said, panicking.

"Well, not much.... But he has found out where they are hiding and he is going there tonight,"

"Oh, shit," Harry's eyes were wide with fear. He dropped the glass he was holding and it smashed on the floor.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"Come with me I'll explain on the way," He graded Luna's hand and led her out of the bar and into the cool night air. "Listen to me. Your father is in deep trouble,' Harry said, turning to face Luna, staring her right in the eyes. "He is walking into a coven that is stronger then any wizard or witch. Even stronger then Voldemort. Luna, they kill anyone who finds out about them and they won't stop until they are dead," Luna gasped with shock and Harry saw tears come to her eyes.

"Oh, no, Harry please, help me. I can't let my father die. We must stop him,"

"Ok, hold my hand tightly,' Luna grabbed Harry's hand and they disapparated to an alley way just a block from the night club they went to before. Harry then led Luna towards the night club, running as fast as they could. Harry saw Big Bunny guarding the entrance of the club.

"Hey, ummm. Big Bunny." Harry said to the guard. Big Bunny turned around to see who called to him. "Hey, I don't know if you remember me but I was here a couple of nights ago with Nathan,"

"Yeah, I remember you. You were with Ron Weasley," Big Bunny said grinning at him.

"Yeah I was. Look I need your help. We are looking for a guy. Ummmm... Luna what does your dad look like.?"

"He is short, bald ... ummm ..... he is basically always smiling."

"Have you seen a guy that looks like that at all tonight?" Harry asked Big Bunny, hoping that he hadn't.

"Umm..... Yeah, I've seen a guy like that tonight,"

"Did you let him in,"

"Yeah I did. I wasn't going to but he said he was a publisher of a magazine and he said that if I let him in he would give us free advertising. So, I let him in..... more advertising the merrier I say,"

"Fuck," Harry yelled a bit to loud. "How long ago was that?"

"I'd say about 20 minutes ago." Big Bunny said thinking.

"Dude, do you mind if you could let me and Luna in now. It's a matter of life a death." Harry said. Big Bunny thought about this for a little bit, but he noticed the worried look on Harry's and Luna's face so he let them in.

"Thanks, I owe you big time," Harry ran in, all the while not letting go of Luna's hand.

"Stay close to me," Harry told Luna as they ran into the night club. As soon as they got in through the doors the music and lights hit them instantly. Harry and Luna both started to search for her dad but he could not be seen. They stayed close to the walls and started to walk around a bit to see from different heights and angles.

"Look," Luna pointed towards the opposite side of the dance floor. Harry could see a man going through the door that he had gone through the first night he came here. Harry started to walk fast again, weaving through the mass of the crowd, not letting go of Luna's hand. They finally reached the door but Harry stopped and turned around to face Luna.

"Wait here,"

"No, Harry. I have to come with you,"

"No, Luna, you don't know what you are getting yourself into,"

"Harry..... He is my father. Please I want to help." Harry saw the tears in her eyes and decided that she could defend herself plus they would waist time arguing about it.

"Ok, but if anything happens stay hidden," Luna nodded her understanding.

Harry then turned and opened the door, stepping once again into the dark stairway. They started to walk down the rock stairs as fast but as quietly as they could. Just as they got to the bottom they heard voices. Both Harry and Luna looked around the corner and they saw them. Saylie and Serenity with Luna's father at the blade of Saylie's sword, up against his neck, just like Harry had been once before. Just before Luna had the chance to gasp, Harry clasped his hand over hear mouth. They could not risk any chances of being court. Luna quelenched on to Harry as they watched what was happening. Even before Harry could start thing of a plan to save Luna's dad, Saylie sliced Luna's dad's head off as if it was a spider web in her way. Harry hugged Luna as she hang on to him, watching her father's head drop to the ground. His lifeless body, being covered in blood, swaying on the spot, then falling with a great thud on the dusty floor.

"NOOOOO," Luna yelled out with crying pain. Saylie's and Serenity's head snapped at the sound. Wasting no time, Harry pursued Luna to run, to run as fast as she could up the stairs. Luna knowing, for her own safety, that she had to leave here father. Luna ran in front of Harry, leaping two steps at a time. Spells were being cast in their direction, hitting the walls as they ran, which made the rock walls blast bits of rock and dust everywhere. Luna slipped but Harry caught her just in time. Saylie and Serenity were gaining on them. Harry's legs felt like dead lead but he had to keep going to stay alive. Harry ducked just in time before another spell was cast. It hit just above him, hitting the wall, which made him get dust in his eyes. Harry ignored the pain and stinging that it cause as they were nearly at the top. Luna opened the door and bursted into the night club, Harry following and then quickly closing the door behind him, but they had to keep on moving to be safe. Harry took Luna's hand and guided her outside of the club. Once they were what side he went to the dark alley and then, holding Luna in a tight hug, disapparated to a beach. There, Harry held Luna in his arms as she cried for the loss and grief of her father.

**A/N** - Hey thanks to **EVERYONE** who reviewed... hugs hugs and kisses to all. Sorry if some stuff doesn't add up to what i said the the previse chapters... its just that I don't really have a plan for what happens in the story..... I have a general idea but thats about it.....

**NEXT CHAP** you find out what Ron has done for Hermione to tell her that he loves her...... ****

**CHALLENGE -** who can guess what he does???? or really has done..... anyone how guesses right I'll send them the next chapter before I post it on the site..... so I shall wait a week or so.... see if anyone can guess right or close to.... if they don't I'll post.... if there is someone.... they get it 3 - 5 days before I post it on the site.... maybe even 2 chapters depending on how well they answer it..... ok.... i wasn't really planning on doing that but oh well.... it sounds good.


	9. I Always Have

I Always Have

Hermione gasped. She had tears in her eyes and her heart was melting. In the sky was a poem written with bright, twinkling stars. Hermione read the poem through glazed eyes.

The first day I meet you,

You told me I had dirt on my face,

I always felt so dumb,

Cos you are smart with grace.

We snickered and fought,

But you always won,

You are so good with words,

It made me want to run.

That is why it has taken me so long,

To tell you how I feel,

I always bottled it up,

Tight with a seal.

I thought you were to good for me,

Dumb as a dummy can be,

But you were the only girl,

That I could ever see.

No-one could ever make,

My heart skip a beat,

Or make my face,

Get flushed with heat.

I love you,

Hermione Granger,

By saying that,

I hope I'm not in danger.

Hermione turned to looked at Ron. She didn't know what to say. She had never felt such a strong emotion before and she was excited yet scared of what it meant. She wanted to tell Ron that she felt the same way but the words just wouldn't come out. She looked at Ron with her teary eyes. He had a worried and questioning look on his face which made Hermione giggle inside.

"You don't like it do you..... I know I shouldn't have..... but ...... but I needed to tell you... I couldn't......," Ron stopped as Hermione placed two fingers on his lips to make him stop talking. She stared in his eyes and saw so much love that it over whelmed her with passion. And warmth that she has never felt. She lent forward and pressed her lips against his. She pulled him into a close warm hug and Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione then slightly pulled away from Ron's lips and looked into his dazzling blue eyes.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley. I always have." The biggest smile spread over Ron's face and his eyes lit up with happiness. Ron couldn't believe his ears. Did Hermione just tell him that she loved him? For all this time she had loved Ron, but he was to thick to see this.

Ron then slides his hand around her neck and draw Hermione's lips up to his. Their lips met once again and they embraced each other with all the love that they could find. Ron wanted to touch Hermione's soft, delicate skin. To feel every inch of her body against his. As their mouths and tongues moved with one another, Ron's hand moved underneath Hermione's top. She gasped as his cold hands touched her bare skin. He was about to pull his hand out but Hermione quickly placed her hand on top of his, making his hand stay where it was. Hermione slowly started to nibble at Ron's neck. Shivers went down his spine but he gasped from the amazing pleasure he felt. He never wanted to let Hermione go. I loved her so much, he thought to himself. His heart ached when ever he was away from her. Ron gently moved Hermione's face so he could look into her chocolate brown eyes. His hand stroked her soft, smooth cheek and she smiled sweetly to Ron. She never wanted to forget this moment. This moment of alter peace and harmony. Her heart was racing fast and all she wanted was Ron. She wanted all of him. Not just his love. No one could make me this happy with just a simple, yet passionate kiss, Hermione thought to herself. She went to kiss Ron's delicate lips again but, just then they heard a noise in the living room.

Ron pulled the curtain a side and there they saw Harry holding a blonde haired woman. Harry lead her to the lounge and she sat down weakly. She look exhausted. Her eyes were red and her face looked flushed. Ron looked at Hermione who looked at Ron with a very worried expression. Hermione then stepped through the door into the living with Ron following her.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked with great concern. Harry spun around in surprise. He also looked very exhausted but not emotionally like the blonde woman did.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for disturbing you but, Luna needs a place to stay,"

"What? Luna?"

"Yeah, you remember Luna Lovegood at school. She was in Ravenclaw,"

Hermione was shocked. She looked back at the woman that was sitting on the lounge with wide eyes. Hermione now looked at the woman more closely. She didn't have the dirty blonde hair like she use to have. It was now nicely streaked and shaped around the front of the face. Her face had make up on it which was now streaking down you cheeks because of her tears.

"Hermione, do you have anything she can sleep in? I'm going to let her sleep here tonight. She can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Yeah, sure I'll just go and get them," Hermione ran into her room and got out a t-shirt and some cotton pants to wear. She ran back and handed them over to Luna who was in a daze.

"Luna, I'm going to pick you up ok," Harry said, kneeling down to talk to her. "And I'm going to let you sleep in my bed." Luna nodded her understanding. Harry easily pick her up with his arms, carrying her like an infant child. He went into his room and gently laid her down. He then asked Hermione to put the clothes on her. Harry went out into the living room were Ron was thinking.

"So....?" Harry said to Ron with raised eyebrows.

"So....?" Ron gave Harry the exactly same look back at him. Before either of them could ask anything to each other Hermione came out demanding to know what happened.

"Hermione, calm down. Make us a cup of tea and I will talk." Harry said with exhaustion. Hermione obeyed Harry but before she did, she gave him one of those killing looks. They all went to the kitchen and Ron and Harry sat down at the counter and Hermione made the tea.

"So....?" Hermione said as she was filling up the kettle with water.

"I was at the pub, having a drink and I bump into Luna of all people, we start talking and I asked how her dad was and she told me what he had found out. She said that he had found a coven called KK and that he knew were their hide out was and that he was going there tonight." Harry took a deep breathe in. He didn't want to relive the next bit but he had to tell them what happened. "We went after him to try and stop him but........ but we were to late. Luna just saw her dad..... her last living parent being murdered." Harry sighed. He was exhausted, yet he felt numb at the same time. He felt the pain that Luna was feeling and it scared him. He was scared for her. She had lost her mother at such a young age and now she is going through it all again. But this time she is at risk for her life too.

"Oh no, poor Luna. Wasn't there anything anyone could have done?" Hermione asked sliding over a cup of tea to Harry.

"No, as soon as we got there, they had him and a second later, Saylie.... Saylie......." Harry couldn't even say it. It was to horrible to seeing it, let alone saying it, but the prying eyes of Ron's and Hermione's eyes forced him to it. "Saylie decapitate him,"

Hermione's eyes were wide with shock. She didn't know what to think. She had never lost a parent and even imagining it wasn't enough to really know how it feels. They sat there in silence, reflecting on what had just been said. Hermione looked up at Harry. His eyes were glazed over and shallow. He must be thinking of his parents, Hermione thought. All through school she wanted to take that pain away from Harry. To have at least carried some of the anger, pain and sorrow that he had bottle up inside of him. To make his life that little bit more easier for him.

"Luna is looking pretty hot isn't she?" Ron said, then he went all red in the face. He just realised what he said. Hermione gave him the dirtiest look ever. She couldn't believe what Ron just said. At a time like this. But then she heard someone chuckle. She looked over at Harry who was looking at Ron who's face was redder then red it's self. Harry then started to laugh even harder. Next minute Ron started to laugh. Hermione tried to hold back at laughing but then she started to laugh. They were all laughing, louder and louder. Harry was crying from laughing so hard. Ron had a stitch in his stomach and Hermione couldn't stand up straight. After about 5 minutes of laughter they slowly started to settle down. They settle down and didn't say a word for a little while. They just peacefully sipped their tea.

"Yeah, she defiantly has changed. She is a model you know," Harry said in a very casual way.

"Really. Wow. Good on her," Ron said, his eyebrows raised.

"Yep," Harry took another sip of his tea. "Do you mind if she stays her with us until I find away for her to be safe. Cos now that she knows about KK she isn't safe to be on her own,"

"Yeah, sure thing, Harry." Hermione grabbed Ron's and Harry's empty Tea cups and put them in the basin.

"Well, good night boys. I'm off to bed," She said.

"Goodnight," Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"So....? Ron..... How did it go...." Harry asked after Hermione had left the kitchen.

"Always have, Harry. Always have," Ron said. He got up out of his sit and before Harry could ask what that meant, Ron had disappeared down the hall. Harry heard a door open and Hermione scream "Ron what are you....." and then the door closed.

Harry shock his had smiled to himself. He got up out of his sit. Turned off the lights and went to his bedroom. He created a bed on the floor of his bedroom. Checked on Luna and then fell into a deep, long, peaceful sleep.


	10. I Want You To Understand

I Want You to Understand

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked Luna. He was sitting on the end of his bed as Luna slowly woke up.

"I don't know. Numb, confused but nothing that I shouldn't be feeling," she said as she slowly sat up in the bed. "Thank you for looking after me last night," She smiled sweetly at Harry, really meaning what she said.

"You would have done the same for me," Harry said smiling at Luna.

"I just don't know what to do. I want to cry but I can't because I have to stay strong and I can't have a breakdown. And what about the family, what do I tell them, how can I possibly tell them. And then the funeral, I can't even dress myself; I don't know how to organise a funeral. The business, what am I going to do with that,"

"Shhh, it's going to be ok," Harry moved and laid near Luna and put a comforting arm around her. "There are people here to help you with that. You don't have to do it all by yourself. It's funny, I remember you telling me the very same thing when I had to face Voldy."

Luna smiled at Harry, remembering the times that her and Harry spent together. They had become very close during his 6th and 7th year. They had both felt connected with one another because they both knew how it felt to loss a loved one. Harry could talk to Luna about his parents and Sirius because she had also lost her mother when she was only little. He didn't feel that he could talk to Hermione or Ron about those feelings because they didn't really understand it like Luna did. Sure, they were there when Sirius died and they felt his loss. They were connected to Sirius but he was more to Harry, because Sirius was his godfather and the only other living family that Harry had other then the Dursleys. Harry also felt guilty because he felt responsible for his godfathers death. Harry just felt more comfortable talking to Luna about his parents and Sirius.

"We had good times didn't we? In school. Do you miss it much?" Luna asked Harry.

"Yeah, I do. The atmosphere I miss a lot, and the social things and everything. But it was a very difficult time for me as you would know."

"Yeah, I know. It was hard for a lot of us." Luna said looking sincere. "I just wish you didn't have to have such a hard time. You might have enjoyed it a bit more,"

"Yeah, but I'm glad you were there with me. I don't think I could have survived with out you,"

"Oh, come on, what did I do. I was so up in the clouds I didn't even notice when you suddenly became a hott stud," Luna said, and then realising what she said, her cheeks went a pink with embarrassment.

"You were there for me. You understood how I felt. Even if you were up in the clouds as you say," he said smiling at her with those captivating eyes. "And I am not a hott stud as you called me. I never was and never will be,"

"Oh come on, Harry. Pull the other bloody leg. You know you are hott."

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are. Look how many girls were after you at school. All of them following you around like a lil fan club. I could hardly ever get you alone,"

"They just liked me cos I am the boy who lived. Nothing more,"

"Nah," Luna laughed at Harry's stubbornness. She poked him in the ribs which made him jerk.

"Hey, stop that," He poked her back. Luna then started to tickle Harry. Harry was crying out with laughed and the more he cried out for her to stop the more she tickled him. Luna laughed with Harry, forgetting about the loss of her father and Harry being able to let loose from all his pressure. It all came to a halt when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Harry said. Ron guilty opened the door.

"Hey, Harry, Luna, sorry to disturb you but Nathan just paged you. He needs to meet you at the library to look for that book again,"

"Ok," Harry was disappointed. Work was always an excuse for Harry not to have fun, yet when he was finally having fun work had to come around the corner and bite him in the ass.

"No luck here," Nathan said, as he finished looking though the top shelf. He made his way down the ladder to Harry who was still looking through the bottom shelves.

"How hard could it be to find one stupid book," Harry said angrily.

"Well, they can never make it easy for us, and then anyone could become an Auror." Nathan said stepping down from the last row of the ladder.

Harry sat down on at the desk that was near and placed his head in his hands. He sighed in frustration, wanting to just forget about the burden that was upon him. They had searched for the whole morning and they had skipped lunch to keep on searching but still they had found nothing. They still had about a third of the library to go, time was running out. They didn't even know what spell it was.

"Look, how about I go and get us something to eat. We have to keep our energy up," Harry nodded to this and Nathan went off to get some food for him and Harry. Harry was only sitting there for a little while before the library assistant came over to him.

"Ummm…. Excuse me but…. Ummm ……. A woman told me to give you this note," She handed him the note and he took it looking puzzled. He thanked the assistant. She nodded her understanding and then left him be. Harry opened the note and it read;

_Ile 16, Row 23, Shelf 6_

Harry was puzzled. Who would write something like this, he thought. He decided to go check it out. There was no point in just sitting around here. He got up out of his sit slowly, pain shooting to his sore tired feet. He made his way over to the Ile, walked down the dimly lit Ile of the library. He got to row 23; he had to grab the ladder to get to shelf 6. He made his way up, nearly to the top and then slowly slid the ladder along the top to look at all of the books. He didn't know why he was doing this, but then he saw a book. It was much older then the rest and it didn't have a title along the spine. He slow slid the book out of the shelf and turned it over to look at the cover. On the cover was an eye, nothing else. He had found the book. He wanted to thank the person that led him to the book but he didn't know who that person was. Harry made his way down the ladder and then he hurried over to where he was sitting before. He sat down and then started to flick through the old pages of the book. He flicks over a page and a piece of parchment fell out. Harry bent over and picked it up. There was the same handwriting that was on the other note that he received earlier printed on the parchment. It read;

_7:30 Mainfield Forest, I will find you .Come alone._

Harry stood in the dimness that surrounded him. He felt the coldness of night creeping up to his bare skin and his breathe started to become frost. He didn't know if he should have come by himself but he didn't want to break this person's trust. He started to feel anxious with all the waiting. He was sick of being patient and this annoyed him. Just as he was about to give up hope he heard a sound behind him. Saylie Rain stood a few feet away from Harry. Harry went out to grab his wand but then he looked at her. She did look evil or threaterning. Her eyes read something else.

"Thank you for coming, Harry. And thank you for coming alone." Saylie said walking closer to Harry. "I didn't know if you would trust me enough to do that. I don't know if that was stupid or just the famous Harry Potter being brave."

Harry knew there was something different about her. Instead of the cruel eyes he used to see, instead she looked peaceful, a person not to be feared. She stepped closer to Harry, there faces inches from one another. Saylie was looking around the forest. Making sure there was no one there, then they connected with Harry's, feeling satisfied that no one was around.

"Harry, please listen to me closely. I'm only going to say this once." She was looking at Harry with a plea, yet with determination in her voice. "I understand that the innocent that I killed last night was the father of a friend of yours. I want you to understand that I do feel. I do feel for those I have killed. But you also have to understand the pressure that I am under to protect my kind. I don't kill for fun and I wouldn't do it if I could help it. I wanted you to come here tonight for me to tell you that I shall not kill you or your friends but I can not say that for Serenity. That is not what you or I want……. I also need you. I fear that what I have agreed to may backfire upon me and my kind. Unfortunately my cousin doesn't see this. Love…. It is a very unpredictable thing." She stopped talking to let this sink in. Harry suddenly understood. She was human after all and all she was trying to do was protect the ones she loved. Harry would do anything to protect Ron, Hermione and Luna, even if he had to kill.

"I have placed the body of your friend's father on the north side of London's Bridge. I do respect those who I kill, Harry and I trust your friend would want a proper burial,"

"Why are you telling me all this," Harry asked her. Saylie stepped back from Harry, turned and looked into the now very dark forest. She stood there for awhile, thinking. She turned back to Harry, her faced heartfelt with sorrow.

"I wish I could tell you more, Harry. But for my sack I can't. You're a good person Harry and your people need you. A lot of them don't know how much they need you. I will try and keep Serenity off you and your friends but I don't know for how long. You know about the meeting that will take place in 6 days." Harry nodded to Saylie. Saylie moved closer to Harry. Her face yet again inches away from Harry's. "Bring only the people you need and keep the group as small as possible and never lash out until the others make a move. Observe. Always observe." Saylie looked at her watched and then looked back at harry as if he was a friend, as if they were just meeting for a cup of coffee. "Be good, Harry and don't let your heart stay locked. You don't want to end up like me," she slides her hand into his. Placing a piece of folded paper into it. She kissed him on the lips, sliding her hand around his neck. She then pulled away, looking Harry straight in the eyes. She smiled and than disappeared.

A/N - HELLO EVERYBODY..... ok here is another chapter for those of you who can't wait any longer. i've got to more chapters typed but i'm going to wait a bit ...... the next is very.... sad but sweet..... toodles and have a great week.

P.S. DO I HAVE ANY H/D SLASH FANS.... IF SO TELL ME


	11. Just Harry

Just Harry

"I've got it," Harry appeared at his and Hermione's apartment as fast as he could.

"You found what?" Hermione said looking up from The Eye book to an over excited Harry.

"The potion," Harry placed the piece of paper down that Saylie slipped into his hand before she left on the counter that Hermione was at. "Saylie gave me this when I met her tonight."

"WHAT! Harry you know better then to go and met someone dangerous without anyone with you. You could have died, Harry."

"Hermione, before you bite my head off please at least let me explain. Saylie left a note in the book to tell me to meet her at Mainfield forest but I had to go alone. I didn't want to break their trust and why would she leave me a note telling me to meet her somewhere if she wanted to kill me."

"But, Harry, you could have at least told me," Hermione said looking very hurt at Harry.

"I'm sorry but I knew you wouldn't let me go if I told you," Hermione sighed in defeat and looked at the potion that was placed in front of her.

"This spell all adds up," Harry started to explain while Hermione read over it. "The need for KK blood, the snake and why the murder had to use lust to capture his victims."

"But Harry, there is a bit missing, down the bottom, the page has been ripped off."

"I know, that's the bit I don't understand. Why would Saylie give me this to help her if it wasn't the entire potion?"

"Wait! Did you just say that Saylie needs your help?"

"Yes, she said that her plan might fall or something and she needs me if that plan does fall. She also said that she will not hurt either me or my friends but she can not say the same for Serenity. She has also given the corps of Luna's father back to her so she could have a proper funeral,'

"Well, it doesn't seem that the KK covens are as bad as what they seem." Hermione said looking back down to the potion.

"She also told me more about this meeting that the murder is having. She said that I can bring 6 people with me and no more so I don't course any attention."

"She is being very kind but Harry, remember she could easily be planning something, and always take caution. You never know what she might have up her sleave."

"I know Hermione, but you didn't see the way she was looking at me or the way she was. She looked so sincere and worried, not like the killer that we first saw,"

"Still be cautious, Harry. People can be very good actors,"

"Ok, ok. Now I have to go to the head quarters with this information. I don't know when I'll be back so don't wait up. I'll need to take the potion with me to show them."

"Ok, but first can I just make a copy of it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure," And with a wave of her wand a copy of the potion was beside the original one. With that Harry took the original copy and then disparreted to the aurors head quarters.

"So, this killer needed to use lust to capture his victims because he could not let the blood be disturbed, such as rushing through the veins at a fast pace. So he needed the victim to trust him. They victims couldn't be panicky or scared cos that would make the blood flow to fast." Harry explained to Nathan while he was looking at the potion. "Also, all of our victims have gifts or powers that the potion needs and this type of snake seals this gift in the blood that it drinks. Also, the reason why he used witches with non magical parents is because the gift or power is much stronger in their blood then in pure bloods, but the spells still needs pure blood in it. I don't know why we didn't see this before." Harry sat down in frustration. He didn't know how obvious all of this was to him.

"But why is the end of the methods missing. Why didn't Saylie want us to know?" Nathan asked who had finished looking over the potion.

"I think she doesn't want us to know so she still has the upper hand in all of this. She might want our help but she also wants to protect her kind."

"Ok, what about this meeting?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I was thinking, if Ron and Hermione wanted to do this with us they can be two of the six people to come."

"But Harry, you know you are not aloud to do that. we should get specially trained aurors in here to do this."

"Hear me out, Nathan. Look, Hermione and Ron are both capable of doing this and we need people who I trust and that I can read what they are doing. Why work together as a team and yes, ok, I know aurors are trained and everything but this goes beyond that training. This group needs to be connected to one other, to know what the other person is doing with out any real communication," Nathan sighed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to pursue Harry away from this idea so he best not argue with him.

"Ok, you win," He said pointing his hands up in defence. "But you are going to be the one putting it forward to the boss. I don't want to get my head chopped off,"

"Ok, and to make it fair for you, you can ask two other people who you trust, two teams of three. But, just in case anything really bad happens we will have a group of aurors ready in case worse comes to worse. You got it."

"Yeah, I got it," Nathan said nodding to Harry. "Ok, what about some protection for Luna and the others. Since there still might be a chance of Serenity coming after them?"

"Well, I think it would be best if Luna stay with me until this is all over. I'll also ask Hermione if she can make something to alarm us if anyone is in trouble. Other then that I just hope Saylie is true to her word. I'd hate to loss Luna, I'd hate to loss any of them."

"Ok, well, I'll go get my team ready and you can go do what you have to do." Nathan said heading for the door.

"Ok, see ya,"

"See ya and good luck,"

Harry's arm was around Luna's shaking body. He hated to see her like this. She had lost so much in her life, yet still bad things kept on happing to her. They walked; there black shoes crunching under the gravel. Black clothes, smoothed from any wrinkles. Harry hated funerals. They never got any easier, no matter how many times he went to them. As they headed down to the lake and stepped on the wharf, Harry started to pull away from Luna, out of respect, not that he really wanted to. But, she grabbed his hand. He looked into her tear strain eyes.

"Don't leave me, Harry. Please stay with me. I need you here. I want you here with me." Harry nodded his understanding. He moved back towards Luna and walked her to the end of the wharf, Ron and Hermione and some of Luna's family following behind them. They reached the end of the wharf, Harry's arms wrapped around Luna's slender waist. She sighed heavily and then nodded to the priest that she was ready to start.

"Welcome, family and friends. We are here today to look upon the life of ….." Harry drowned out the priest voice. He focused his thoughts on Luna. He hugged her tight, to help her be strong. Through the days leading up to the funeral, Harry and Luna had talked a lot. They talked about what they had done during the time they had lost contact. Harry had written to Luna but she didn't get any of his letters. She said that she was all over the place with her modelling and it was very hard to track her down. She thought that he wouldn't want to talk to her anymore, now that the war was over. Harry couldn't believe his ears. Why wouldn't I want to be your friend, Harry had asked her. She told him that she was a nobody and to weird for the famous Harry Potter. Harry couldn't believe she could think that, yet on the other hand Luna didn't have many friends back at Hogwarts so she needed to be convinced that Harry wanted her in his life. They also talked about how they felt, what they wanted and anything that was on their shoulders. They laughed at stupid stuff that they had did at Hogwarts and the gossip that they heard. It was another one of those talks, which was very similar to the one they had after Luna's fathers' death. But, Luna had sometime to think about everything that she had to do and realise that if there wasn't any suffering in the world then there wouldn't be any compassion. She could now talk to Harry about how she was feeling. Not the confused mind that she had first woke up with. She was so happy to have Harry back in her life. She had missed him heaps over the past few years. She just wished that it hadn't been such bad timing. Or was it bad timing? This is when she would have needed him most, to be with her and help her through her loss. She didn't ever want to loss contact with him again. Never will she be that stupid again.

During the times that they had talked, Harry had felt something towards Luna. Something he had only felt once before but that was different. This wasn't just her looks but he wanted to spent time with Luna. He couldn't wait to see her again and again. To just be around her made his heart feel so light and warm, like nothing bad could happen. This feeling kept on getting stronger and stronger. Yet he know it wasn't the right time. The timing had to be right. But he was also scared of this feeling. He had never let anyone into his life before. Not in this way and not this strong.

The priest ended his speech and the only sound in the air was the lapping of the water and the muffled sounds of people crying. Luna walked shakily over to the edge of the wharf and then sprinkled her father's ashes into the lake. As the last ashes fell into the water, Luna whispered her good bye, gave the jar that once contained her fathers ashes to her grandparents and then walked back to Harry. He once again embraced her with his arms. She cried into his shoulder, letting out all the sorrow and pain that she felt. He stroked her hair caringly and held on to her trembling body until she could cry no more. She looked up at Harry who was still holding on to her.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much for being here with me. I don't know what I'd do with out you." Luna starred into Harry's eyes and at that moment Harry's heart filled with warmth and a feeling that he had felt towards Luna for the few past days. He had to hide how he felt and then he began to comfort the one who bought this warm feeling to his heart.

"You don't have to thank me. I'd do anything for you. I'd even chop off my leges so you could walk again because I care so much for you. Never ever think other wise." Harry kissed her forehead, he kissed her a little bit longing then he should have.

"No you wouldn't, Harry. You love your legs to much,"

"Hey don't test me on that one cos you never know," Harry said to her smiling, this made Luna smile back at him with red eyes. "Come on, we better go. The others are waiting for us." They slowly walked back to the open picnic area that Luna had organised for the end of the funeral.

"Harry?" Luna said quietly while they both strolled towards the others.

"Yeah," Harry asked waiting to see what Luna asked him.

"How do you know if you love someone, like really love someone? Not just a school crush?" Harry didn't know what to say. He had never been in love before and so he didn't know much about it.

"Umm….. I'm not to sure. I've never really been in love so I'm not the best person to ask."

"Oh," her voice sounded disappointed. As if that answer and crushed something within her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Luna said, her voice lacking effort and emotion.

"Who is this person that you think you have fallen in love with?" Luna stopped, she turned on her side to face Harry, Harry followed suit. They were now facing each other, Harry were holding both of her hands in his. She looked up into his eyes and sighed.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, please. But only if you want to, you never know I might be able to help."

"I don't love the boy who lived. I love you. I love just Harry."

A/N - Ducks tomatos from readers I'm sorry.... it just happened.... I didn't even plan on having that happen. Ok, for the thing that I said last week about Draco and Harry slash. (If you don't know what that is, it's Harry and Draco in a gay relationship) I'm writing one... I've already got about 34000 words written up but I want someone elses option on it (other then my friends) before i start posting it. TRADGITY HAS STRUCK..... my computer is fucked (i'm using my brothers at the moment)I can't even get into my computer.... i can't turn it one but not into my account.... i'm not happy.... i don't know how someone is going to fix it... hopefully I can save my work on it and then i'll have to clean it up.... wipe everything off it and then start again.... i've had shit with my computer ever since I've had it..... I JUST WANT A COMPUTER THAT ISN"T SLOW AND WORKS..... IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK. Toodles and a BIG thanks to my reviewers and readers.


End file.
